My Existence
by kuroifox14
Summary: After the death of With, Dark has been a little, let's say, fragile. the whole family has tried to make him back to nomal, will it all work in the end? !5 IS UP! .' .' 0.o READ IT! REVIEW IT! 四　です。
1. Chapter one

Chapter 1

Sorry about the first chapter, i will remove it. i put it in wrong. okay, enjoy. -.-,

**Bold-**Dark

Regular-everyone else

* * *

"Come on, Dark." Emiko said coaxingly. She had been trying to get Dark to come out of his room all day, sincd yesterday had been With's funeral. It happened on Dark's birthday. 

"You can't stay in your room forever, and stare at With's picture."

"**Yes i can.**" She could barely hear him through the door. Daisuke walked up to the door.

"Hey Dark? could I come in? the whole family wants to talk to you. Could you unlock the door, please?"

"**No.**" Kosuke took out the key to the door, and opened the door.

At the very second that Dark heard the door open, he took out a knife, and threw it at Kosuke. it landed right next to his head.

"Hey! You are not to throw knives at me! Or so help me, I'll-" Emiko cut him off.

"Hey! Do you think that arguing at this time in Dark's life? Do you?! Dark, sweety, do you want to talk about it?"

"**NO. I'm FINE. Just...LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Dark got off the bed, and pushed them out as he slammed the door on them. He took out a knife.

"Dark, don't try what you did last time, okay? Don't try to slit your wrists."

"**Who says... I'm going to slit my wrists? AAAAGH!**" the whole family heard a stabbing sound.

"DARK! OPEN THE DOOR!" Daisuke, who was eighteen now, has been very worried about Dark lately. He tried raming the door. Dark was leaning against it.

"DARK. OPEN THE DOOR! NOW!"

"**NO!**"

Daisuke kicked the door. Dark got up and walked away from the door. His hand that had the knife stabbed right through it was bleeding a lot.

Finnaly, Daisuke got through the door. Seeing that Dark had stabbed his hand made him very disturbed.

"Dark, _what did you do?_!"

"**Nothing of...YOUR concern.**" Daisuke couldn't read his face for pain, but Emiko could read his eyes.

"Dark, we have to at least bandage your hand. Please?"

"**Over my dead body!**" Dark walked past them, but Kosuke grabbed hold of Dark's injured hand. Dark screamed. He jurked his hand away, but failed. Emiko took out a needle, and stuck Dark in the arm with it. Soon, he faded, and fell to the ground. Unconcious.


	2. Chapter 2

May i remind you that i like to have reviews. it inspires me. so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I do not own D.N.Angel! but in the summer i am buying the DVD set from O.o

Chapter 2

**Bold-**Dark

Underlined-English (may i remind you that this is going on in Japan!)

regular-everyone else

Enjoy! ().0 -.-' 0.o ))

* * *

When Dark woke up, he had his hand bandeged, and he was in bed. Emiko and Daisuke were standing watch. Just incase he tried to escape. 

He tried to get up, but was a little dizzy because he lost so much blood. He managed to sit up. Dark couldn't use his left hand, so it was a half sit.

Emiko noticed that he was up. She closed her book, and walked over.

"Dark, you know, pain isn't always the way to distract yourself from pain. You don't have to be hurt to not hurt." She tried to stroke his hair, but he turned away.

"Dark, sweety, we all love you. We all loved With, but sooner or later you have to stop blamming yourself for his death. It's not your fault that With had a stroke. It was his time to go. He's much happier now. Okay?"

"**How do YOU know? How COULD you know?**"

"Because If he's not alive, then he can't feel pain. Okay? Now, it's ten oclock, I think it's time for bed. Goodnight Daisuke, g'night Dark." She left the room, and turned off the light.

Daisuke climbed into the bed below him and fell asleep.

Dark however, couln't fall asleep. He kept thinking about With. He decided to believe what Emiko had said.

After an hour of sleeplessness, he got up, and walked downstairs. Emiko was still up. She was watching T.V. It was a report on the sight of Dark in a funeral.

"Hey, what are you doing up, Dark? Can you not sleep? Here, come. Sit down with me."

Dark walked over, and sat down. Emiko noticed that his hand was bleeding through the bandages.

"Do you want me to change the bandages?"

"**Yah...Sure.**"

She took out a fresh pair of bandages.

She started to undo the first layer of bandages. Dark winced, then pulled his hand away.

"**Maybe we should do that later. I don't like pain.**"

"then why start it?"

"**Because it distracts me.**"

"There are other things than pain to distract you. Like, joining in on the world. You could start stealing again. Because you know, before With died, he left behind two things. His memory of you, and his wings. His wings are now yours. Since he died he hid his wings on your back in the form of a tattoo. When ever you need them they are there."

" **Yah...Okay.**"

"I think that you should go back upstairs." Dark got up, and walked upstairs. As he got into his bed, Daisuke woke up.

"How's our favorite _baby_ doing?"

"**Leave me alone.**"

"Aww. Does our little phsyco not want to talk? Too bad. Oh well, goodnight."

Daisuke fell asleep again. Dark couldn't sleep until six O'clock in the morning. At that time Daisuke got up for school, and walked downstairs. Dark followed. His mom was waiting in the car. Daisuke couldn't drive yet, so usually his mom drove him, and picked him up.

As Emiko drove off with Daisuke, Dark noticed a note on the table. It said: Dear Dark, could you pick up Daisuke from school this afternoon? Thank you, Emiko. P.S., wait in the car a block from the school. Thanks so much, Emiko. P.S.S., Your going to be called Akiha Umeda, okay? love, Emiko

Dark walked back upstairs, and put on riped jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt with holes for his fingers in the hand. Then he lied down on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

As soon as Daisuke got to school, his mom told him that Dark was going to pick him up. 

"Dai, honey Dark's going to pick you up today. So, he's going to be a friend of the family called Akiha. Okay? He'll pick you up at three forty five. Bye!"

Daisuke got out of the car, ready for his day.

At lunch...

"So Riku, can you drive yet? I heard that your sister actually succeeded in the test."

"No. My sister drives me. But my mom is picking me up from school today. Do you need a ride?"

"apparently a friend of our family is staying with us, and he's going to pick me up. I personally think that he's crazy though. He shouldn't drive. His name's Akiha."

Saehara ran up to Daisuke. "Niwa! Niwa! Guess who's tape was on the news! MINE! I saw Dark Mousy at a funeral with YOU! Was it really you?!"

"It- I- I was at a funeral for my rabbit, but i didn't see Dark Mousy there. Just...My family's friend Akiha Umeda. He looks a lot like Dark Mousy, but isn't him."

"Oh...So! What's he doing here, with your family?!"

"Uh...Since the death of his close friend, he went a little crazy. I actually think he's a little phsyco. But, he's comming to pick me up from school anyway."

The bell rang and lunch was over. They walked to their next and last class, study hall. Daisuke took out his cell phone, sent a text message to 'Akiha' It said: Get ready 2 pick me up, crazy. Then he took out his science book, and started to read page one hundred four through one hundred ten, for homework and took tweny five notes on each topic of the theory of buoyancy, and Bernoulli's principal.

At the end of homeroom, Daisuke got a text message that said: Im here. U coming or not?

Saehara walked over to him. "Hey, is that from Umeda-San? Can I meet him?"

"Uh, sure...?"

"Good!"

Daisuke took his bag out of his locker, and walked off the grounds with Tekishi close behind.

They reached their family's new car (it was a Toyota) as Akiha rolled down the window.

" **Hey, long time no see, Tekishi-kun.**"

"You know me?"

"**Yah. I saw you at the funeral. You were hoping to see Dark Mousy there, but you saw me. So, Daisuke-kun, you coming or not?**"

"Yah, see you later Saehara. I'm coming Umeda-san." Daisuke opened the door, and got in.

When they got home, they noticed a note on the door. It said that Emiko would be home around eight, and for Daisuke to do his homework and to leave Dark alone.

After reading the note, Dai asked, "Hey Dark, help me with my homework."

" **It's your homework, you do it!**"

"Okay, _sorry._ But at least help me with science? I need five more facts about Bernoulli's principal."

"**NO.**"

"Please? Just five facts?"

"**LEAVE ME ALONE.**"

"Or should we just talk about With?"

"**What's the word I'm looking for...Let's see...NO. DO IT YOURSELF!**" He took out Daisuke's science book, and threw it at him. It hit him squarely in the chest.

"What was that for?!"

"**For not listening to your mother's note! It said LEAVE ME ALONE. So DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME!**"

Dark ran upstairs, and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

About two hours later Daisuke finished his homework, and turned on the T.V. 

Dark walked down the stairs.

"**Emiko should be here in two hours.**"

"Okay."

Dark sat down at the chair farthest away from Daisuke.

"**What are you watching?**"

"The discovery channel. It's about how a mentally ill person's brain works. I was watching it so i could learn about _you_."

"**Just...**"

"Just what? Leave you alone? Maybe you should go to a phsyc ward. That might be the right choice."

"**Maybe i should just kill you. That might be the right choice.**"

"Oh, look, Dad's home."

"**great. Just another person to tell me to go to a phyc ward. I'm going to bed.**"

Kosuke opened the door. "I'm home! Hey, Dark! Were are you going?"

"Phsyco's trying to be _normal_. Happy. and not go to a phyc ward like i told him he should go to...Uh-oh"

"You told him that?! Daisuke! This is not the time to make him feel bad! He is very fragile this time in his life."

"**Thanks for making me feel better.** " He walked upstairs, and closed the door behind him.

/I can't believe that they took away my knives. maybe I should just draw, or something./ Dark thought to himself. He took out a pencil, and paper. He started to draw a rope in a slip not, surrounded by middevil people with their heads chopped off. the rope was made aout of blades. next ot the rope there were the words: who's next. then he drew the exact same picture but with the word: me. next to the rope. Then he did it over in pen. Just to make it permanent. He was hoping that no one would send him to a mental hospital. He hated hospitals.

He looked his picture over. it was very detailed. Every vain, every bit of clothing, every backround castle, and the shine of the the blade rope with blood on it. it was all in pen, black pen, that was the only color that he used.

He climed in his bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

At eight O'clock, Emiko arived home. She walked into the door to find Daisuke and Kosuke asleep in front of the T.V. they were watching baseball. She walked quietly up the stairs to Dark/Dai's bedroom. She found Dark asleep, and his two pictures on the desk.. When she looked at them she became very worried. She took them with her downstairs. 

"Kosuke. KOSUKE!"

"AAhh! Wait. What time is it, and what's wrong?"

"It's eight thirty. and look at what Dark drew!"

"Is- are those headless people?"

"Yes. and look at the words in the first picture and in the second one. It says: who's next? then it says: Me. I think it's time that he goes to a mental hospital. We should probably talk about it with him when he wakes up tomarrow, and Dai's at school."

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Daisuke woke up to his alarm clock. His ruby eyes half open, he got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. He grabbed a piece of toast and walked out to the car. His father drove him to school. 

Emiko walked upstairs and into Dark's room. He was already awake. In fact, he was already dressed. He was drawing again. He noticed that she came in and he earased it.

"Dark, honey, we've decided it's best if you-you-y-"

"**If i go to a phyc ward. And here's my reply: NO.**"

"But, i think it would be for the better if you-"

"**NO. You'll have to put me in a car against my will in a strait jacket before i say maybe!**"

"That can be aranged. KOSUKE! DAD! NOW!" They ran into the room with three men behind them with jackets that had the symbol of the nearest phyc ward on them.

"**You serious? You're really going to do this?**" Emiko nodded twards the three men behind Kosuke. They stepped foward. one took out a strait jacket, the other took out a needle with the same substance in it that Emiko had used on Dark erlier, the last one took a cautious step forward, ready for any sudden attemps of escape.

Dark just stood there. He was going over plans in his head: 1-wait until their closer, then jump over them, and out the front door. no. they would catch me. 2-Take a hostage, walk over to the window open it and jump out. land on feet, and run away. Great i like number two. But were do i run? How 'bout into the forest on the edge of town? Good idea. Okay.

He walked over to the desk and took out a chain. he swung it in a circle as he walked over to Emiko. Quickly he swung it around her neck and caught it at the other end. He backed up to the window and opened it.

"Don't do it. Don't jump. you'll never make a two story fall!"

"**I beg to differ. I'll make it. I'll even land on my feet, after a...**" He made a pause as if counting a decimal (and the pull of gravity on every object.) " **I land on my feet after a triple back flip. Watch the window.**" He let go of Emiko, and jumped out of the window.

* * *

Everyone crowed the window. 

As he said, he did a triple back flip, and landed on his feet. He got up, soluted them and jumped the fence around their yard. He was headed East. Twards the town forest. Emiko had been there before with Dark, after the big fight between Krad, and Daisuke.

"He's headed for the forest! Come on, get in my car! I'll drive you there!" They ran out the front door, and into Emiko's four wheel drive Subaru Baha. They drove off with the three men in the back with Kosuke. They drove off in hot pursuit of Dark.

With in thirty five minutes of looking, they found Dark. He'd run all the way to the fence near the forest. It was a thirty mile run, and he did it in practicaly nothing flat.

He was catching his breath after the incredebly long sprint. He spotted the car and fled away from the fence. Twards the back ally ways.

Lucky for Kosuke, he knew the ally way that Dark was headed for. " Stop, Emiko you cut him off. You three guys, come with me. We're going to head south, then take a left, then our third right."

They split up, and caught up with Dark. (Yet again.)

He was surrounded. One of the three men pined him to the wall. He tried to stick him with a needle, but Dark kneed him in the crotch. He doubled over in pain. Dark tried to push through the crowd, but Emiko and her father grabbed him by the arms and forced him aganst the wall.

"**LET ME GO!**"

"Sorry Dark, we can't do that." Dark started to struggle at the sight of the needle comming at him.

"Please Ashiya-san, do it now. We can't hold him for much longer. And some of the reporters saw Dark Mousy running away."

"Hold him steady. Okay, done. he should be fading in about fifteen minutes...Or not." Dark was out cold. They put the strait jacket on him, and put him in the back of their car.

* * *

On the way to the phyc ward...

* * *

"So, is this really Dark Mousy? The famous phantom theif?" Shuzuki Ashiya asked. 

"Yes. This probably means that all the reporters will come to your hospital."

"That's fine. Oh, hey, take a left. We're going to go to the back of the building were we drop people off."

"Okay." Emiko turned left into the back drop off of the Saint Chihiro's Mental Ward. Dark was begining to wake up.

He opened his amethyst eyes, and noticed that he was in a strait jacket. He thrashed out a kick and hit Ashiya in the chest. He did it again, and again.

"TANAKITSU! OKATAWA! HOLD HIM DOWN!" They restrained him. He kept thrashing and thrashing. Over and over again.

"**LET ME GO! YOU FU-**" Okatawa covered his mouth. Dark bit it. Okatawa let go. "**I HAVE RABBIES YOU BASTARD!**"

"Tanakitsu,put him to sleep for a while. if he's going to sware while in our hospital, it will disturb our guests." Tanakitsu stuck a needle in his arm. And yet again, Dark was out of it.

Emiko parked the car and got out. Daisuke's grandfather followed her to the doors. Ashiya, Tanakitsu, and Okatawa got out of the car. Tanakitsu took hold of Dark, and dragged him out.

"Emiko, as soon as we get inside, we'll show you our schedule." They walked up to the front desk. Tanakitsu motioned for Emiko to come with him as he placed Dark in his temporary room. They walked up to room two fifeteen.

"Okay. This is room two fifeteen. As you can see. This is a solitary room that he will stay in, untill he becomes more stable. He can have visitors tomarrow. But he will probably be not 'welcoming' at that time. As soon as we get him in there, we will take off his strait jacket. We will let the reporters come after, and this is optional, your family sees him. If your child has friends they may come as long as it's okay with you. Okay, here's our pamflet, thank you and have a sane day." He handed Emiko the pamflet, and took the strait jacket off Dark.

* * *

When Dark woke up, he was in a white room, with a small window that had bars on it. The door was a steel door with a small window that also had bars on it. There was light streaming in through the window. It was very bright. He asumed it was morning. This made him very angry. He'd been asleep during the night. A theif's greatest moment to escape is when not being watched. 

He got up and kicked the door. The sound eccoed, and eccoed all the way through the halls. He licked that sound. He kicked it again. Harder this time. Harder. Harder. HARDER. that felt good. It almost made him feel less stressed. Then he heard footsteps coming. Then he remembered that he hated the people that worked here. They forced him in here against his will. Just like the law. He thaught that the law enforcers were total idiots.

It was that Tanakitsu guy. He hated him the most. "Could you keep it a little quieter, please?" Dark kicked the door again, trying to keep his face strait. " Most of the people are still sleeping. they need sleep. they don't like to be woken up so early. would you?"

Dark spat at Tanakitsu's feet. "**I hate you.**" Tanakitsu turned to walk away. "**Hey, Tanakitsu-kun, come back. Maybe, if you let me out, I won't hate you as much.**"

"No." With that answer, Dark grabbed the back of Tanakitsu's collar and pulled. Chocking him slightly. He caughed.

"**Let me out. And I'll let go. Keep me here, and more people will suffer**." He pulled harder. Tanakitsu yelled. Which caused more people to run over. A man with a name plate that said: Ono. And a woman with a name plate that said: Takutano.

"**So, are you going to let me out? OR, you could just stand there. Gasping for the air that you so desperately need.**" Dark pulled harder.

"Please. Stay calm. We can work something out. Do you think that trying to kill someone will get you out of here? I don't think that's a good idea." Takutano-chan said.

"**Maybe, if you people didn't talk to me like a four or five year old and would set me out of here, I wouldn't be doing this!**" Dark pulled even more. Watching Tanakitsu turn purple, then fade away. Dark let go, and Tanakitsu fell to the ground. clearly gone for good. Dark smiled at Ono. That 'Your next' smile.

"**I'll kill you, if i have to. I'll kill everyone if it gets me out of here. And even if it doesn't.**"

"Dark-kun-" Dark scowled. "Dark-san, tomarrow you will have a visit with me. I'm the phsyciatrist in here. See you tomarrow." He walked off.

Dark kicked the door again as the woman and man walked off. "**I...WANT...OUT!**" He started screaming it over and over again. He started shaking the door. It wouldn't budge. He walked away from the door, ready to try to ram it. It was the only thing that he could think of to do. He ran at it and hit it hard with his shoulder. It didn't work. He tried again, and again, and again, about five times. Then he gave up. He put his back against the wall, and slid down. He put his head in his hand, and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile...0.o -.-'...

* * *

"We're here, outside Saint Chihiro's mental hospital were it is said that Dark Mousy was seen being dropped off against his will. In about five minutes we'll get back to you on if it's him or not. Back to you, Hikotana-san." the reporter said. As the other reporter started the news.

* * *

At another point in time...0.o -.-'

* * *

Dark was woken up to the sound of a reporter, and her camramen comming up to his room. He lifted his head, and looked out of the door window. The reporter was the one that usually did Dark's job. And his problems. Her name was Kiki. 

"We're here, on scene, with Dark Mousy. Who lately has been transfered to a mental hospital by a family that was taking care of him. That family is still unknown. But let's get Dark's story on the subject. Dark, do you think that you belong in this area?"

Dark said nothing, but turned his head the other way.

"Okay...Did you get put in here against your will?"

//Stay quiet. This can't go on forever.// Dark thought to himself.

"Uh-huh...Okay...Who is the family that was taking care of you?"

"**Don't you have some other thing to report on?**"

"No. So...Do you have a mental sickness?" Dark gave up. He was getting annoyed. He didn't have a sickness, but he knew of one that was in africa.

He spit at Kiki. He hit her straight in the face. "**I HAVE AIDS.**"

"Ewww..." She whipped her face off. "Well...What happened to Tanakitsu-san?"

"**He wouldn't let me out, will you?**" Dark got up, and walked over to the door, and grabbed her jacket. "**As I said, will you?**" He pulled on her jacket. She took it off. now. she was just wearing a collar shirt. Dark grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me."

"**You open this door first.**"

"NO! LET GO OF ME! It feels like you're breaking my arm!"

"**Open this door, and I'll let go of your breaking arm.**"

"Fine." She unlocked the door, and Dark let go. Then she relocked the door, and stepped out of Dark's grasp. "Sorry, but I would not be alowed to come back if I let you go. See ya later!" She ran down the hall with her camra men behind her.

Dark walked over to the wall next to the door, put his back against it, and slid down.

* * *

About an hour later Okatawa-san walked up to the door. "Dark, do ou want lunch before the next guests arrive?" 

"**...Not hungry...**"

"I urdge you to eat. you haven't been eating lately."

"**Im NOT HUNGRY.**"

"Okay. I'll bring the next guests in."

"**Who?**"

"Uh... Niwa Daisuke, and Saehara Tekishi."

Dark said nothing.

"I'll bring them over."

Dark heard running footsteps. Then, Saehara's voice. "Holy crap! It is him! Isn't it Niwa! Isnt it?! Were is he?" He had a video camera in hand, and note paper in the other.

"Hey phyco, come out and face us. Saehara has to do a school report on you. He's getting graded."

"**Yeah, well i hope you fail.**"

"Hey, Okatawa-san? Can we go inside? He's part of my family."

"Sure." Okatawa isn't one of the brightest stars in the sky, he's the empty space. (In other words, he's not smart.)

Okatawa opened the door, and they stepped inside. "Call me if you need me." He closed the door behind them.

Saehara walked over to Dark. He turned on the video camera. Dark took it away and turned it off. "**If you want to interview me, do it with pen and paper. No video cameras. But you can probably get more out of Daisuke-kun, than me.**"

"But first, I want do interview you. You're my final school project. So Dark, How long have you been living with the Niwas' ?"

"**That's for me to know, and you to find out.**"

"Are you going to be home for the spring vacation?"

"**When's that?**"

"In about... Two months. Are you going to be with the Niwa's then?"

"**How should I know? I was just put in here. I guess it's not my decision. But in a few days if i _behave, _I will get to go home for a week. But I'll be monitored.**"

"Cool. Okay...Aww man! I just forgot the questions i was going to ask! I'm going to get an F for sure!"

"**Good. I hope you fail.**"

"Hey!" Dark stood up. He was about six inches taller than saehara. And seven inches taller than Daisuke.

"**You got a problem with my opinion?**"

"Yeah. You should at least be nicer to reporters. I heard you spat at Matazaki Kiki. She's my favorite reporter. I want to be just like her when i grow up!"

"**So what you're saying, is that you want to be a girl. Well, you're pretty close right now.**"

"Am not!"

"**You're wearing a pink collar shirt.**"

"Hey! Tough guys wear pink!"

"**Dude, _girls_ wear pink. not guys**."

"I'm a guy!"

"**_Really. _You're sure about that.**"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"**I don't know... You look like a girl to me.**"

"I'm a guy! Im A GUY!"

"**Okay, whatever you say.**"

"THANK GOD! THE ARGUEMENT'S OVER!"

"**Ya know, if you'd worn a different collor, or don't have such a shrill voice when you scream, you might seem more like a guy.**"

"Okay. OKAY already! So, are ever bored?"

"**All the time.**"

"Dark, since when did you start to grow out your hair?"

"**A while ago. Why?**"

"It's over you sholder in the shorter places! And you call me a girl." Saehara started to laugh. Daisuke laughed too. Dark walked over to Daisuke, and punched him in the stomach. Daisuke fell to the ground with a scream of pain.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Tekishi yelled.

"**If you laugh at me...You're next.**" His voice was cold as ice, and filled with anger.

Foot steps filled the halls. Dark walked over to the far wall, and sat down. His head bent down so you couldn't see the tears that fell down his face as he noticed that he had hit innocent Daisuke. He put his knees up, and rested his head against them. More tears rolled down his face.

Tekishi on the other hand, was taking notes on his behavior. Here's what his notes said:

1. Dark doesn't like to be interviewed.

2. Lives with the Niwas'

3. Will be going home as a test soon.

4.get's really angry, and frustrated.

5. he hit Niwa-kun for laughing at him, then slumped against the wall, and uh started to break down.

CONCLUSION: Dark Mousy is really a nut job.

Ashiya ran to the door. "What's giong on in there?!"

"Uh... Daisuke laughed at Dark, and Dark punched him, then slumped against the wall, and uh...broke down...Then uh...yeah. that's what happened. can we come out now?" Daisuke got helped up, and they walked out of the hospital and over to thier house.

* * *

on a continuation of the space time continuam...

* * *

Ashiya walked over to Dark. He was sobbing. Ashiya knelt down next to Dark. 

"Dark, it's time to go to the phyciatrist. Come on, let's go together." He held out a hand to Dark.

"I'm not going... I'm staying... Right here until I...Waste away..." Shuzuki could barely hear him through his sobs.

"I think that we could let you go home for the visit sooner. But, we need to have a way to calm you down. how about music? When you're angry, listen to music, sad...so on, so forth." Dark didn't respond. But he looked up. His violet eyes, filled with tears, but not reddened one bit.

Ashiya tried to coax Dark to walk to the phsyciatrists, but he couldn't get him to move. He took out a walkie-talkie and told the phsyciatrist to come to Dark's room.

* * *

After an hour, the phsyciatrist came out of Dark's room and into the hall wer Ashiya was waiting. 

"Well? Did you get him to talk?" Ashiya wispered into Ono's ear.

"I couldn't get him to say a word, draw, or anything. But i got him to agree for me to get him a Nano ipod for music to make him more comfortable and less upset all the time. He gave me a list of songs. A small list, but a list none the less. They're all in english." Docter Ono held up the list. It said:

American Idiot-Greenday

Holiday-Greenday

Boulevard of Broken Dreams-Greenday 

Wake Me Up When September Ends-Greenday

Le Disko- Shiny Toy Guns

1985-Bowling for soup

"They-They're all in English!" Ashiya exclamed. He only knew how to speak it. Not how to read it, nevermind writing.

"Yes. And luckily i know English. Well, I'm off to the store. Call me if there's an emergancy. Because I'm going shopping!" He walked off.

Ashiya walked over to the door of Dark's room. "So, if you're good tommarrow, you'll go home at the end of the day." He winked at Dark, then walked off.

Dark had a sea of emmotions. Well, it was more like ocean on a stormy day. With each new wave of emotion brought more and more distress. The first wave was embarrassment, He was ashamed that he cried. The next one was satisfaction, he was happy that he got his anger out on Daisuke. He had it coming. The next fifeteen he couldn't quite explain, but they made him, tired, lonely, bored, blah, blah, bleh,bleh, blah,bleh blah bleh. He cried silently now.

About an hour later, he was sound asleep. Actually, he was knocked out cold from exhaustion. He hadn't eaten in days. He keeps saying that he's not hungry, but he's starving. He's lost at least five pounds, he wasn't that much in the first time anyway. But now he was even less.

Tomarrow was a whole different side of Dark...

* * *

Did you like it? Please review! Or just say: It's definitly a story.

DO SOMETHING!


	3. Chapter 3

Ya know, it won't kill you or stab you through the hand to send a review. but, owell. if you are reading this, hear's a question, Do you use ''Tekishi'' or ''Takeshi''? I like Tekishi myself. It's cuter. But, Takeshi is more grown up.

Chapter 3.

**Bold**-Dark

Regular-everyone else

Underlined- English

* * *

Dark woke up with an ipod next to him, and a note that said : To Dark, from Dr. Ono. The Ipod was black. It was a Nano. It had the two piece headphones atached to it. 

He sat up, and turned it on. He started to listen to Boulivard of Broken Dreams. As he hoped, thiese songs were the English version. The origional. Not that whole fake re-do crap.

* * *

meanwhile...0.o (o,0)

* * *

"Dai-chan! Time to go to school!" 

"I know that! just, shut up!" Daisuke was a little upset. One, he had a test today, and two, Dark was coming home today and he didn't know if Dark was going to be in HIS room. And three, his friends were coming over tonight to have a game athon. Sonic two battle, and sly cooper (one of his favorite american games), and super smash bros. meely. He didn't want Dark intruding.

"What's wrong, Daisuke-kun?" His grandfather asked.

"I don't want to have Dark come home, and be in my room."

"He won't. He's going to get the guest room."

"But i don't want him here since i'm having my friends over!"

"Daisuke! stop acting like a two year old!" Kosuke said angrily.

"Okay! God. Just take me to school already."

Daisuke took his bag, and left for school."

"Your mother is waiting in the car."

When he arrived at school, Tekishi ran up to him.

"Niwa-kun! Niwa-kun! I heard from your dad that Dark Mousy is coming to your house to stay there for a while! And that day is TODAY! The day that we're having the game-athon!"

"I know. I don't want that phyco to be at my house! He takes all the attention! It's so fucking annoying!"

"chill out. Dude, you need to relax. Alot."

"Shut up. You have no idea what it's like to live with him."

Riku ran up. "Daisuke, Risa can't come. she's going on a date with Hiwatari-kun. So it's just the three of us!" She kissed him on the cheek. Daisuke blushed.

The school bell wrang, and they walked to homeroom.

* * *

Meanwhile-while...0.o (0,o) alean

* * *

"Hello! Aren't you listening?! I said, HELLO?!" The reporter asked Dark. He was listening to his music. The reporter was yelling pretty loud, but Dark's music was louder. 

That went on for the rest of the day. Dark listening to music, and the reporter yelling at the top of her voice.

* * *

Meanwhile-while-while...At Daisuke's school...().o

* * *

"I can't believe how hard that test was!" Riku yelled after class during homeroom. 

"I know. Its like they're trying to make us fail!" Tekishi joined in.

"I wish i had studied more. When Dark was there i made him tell me the answers so i wouldn't fail." Daisuke said. Both of his friends turned to him, then started laughing.

"You-you made Dark Mousy do your foriegn language homework?!" Saehara-kun questioned. His voice squeaked form puberty, then he cleared his throat as his face went a little red.

"Ha-ha. I already went through most of puberty, Saehara-kun. I'm glad my voice doesn't squeak anymore. you sounded like a-" Tekishi stabbed him in the stomach with his machical pencil.

"OWWW! What the hell was that for?! That really hurt!" He took the pencil from Tekishi and dropped it down the back of his shirt.

"Hey! I needed that," He said uncomfortably."and it just went down my pants..." He shook his leg, and the pencil fell out. They laughed for about five more minutes until the bell wrang.

"I need to walk home today while my mom picks up Dark. So, I'm forcing you to walk home with me. It's only a thirty minute walk, but i know shortcuts." He took his friends by the shoulders, and pushed them through the doors.

* * *

Meanwhile-while-while... at the phsyc ward...().o (0.o)

* * *

Emiko walked up to room 215 with Dr. Ono. He unlocked the door, and motioned for Emiko to enter. "After you." 

They walked in to find that Dark was asleep. His back was against the wall, and he was on his side. His Ipod was right next to him. it was off.

Emiko quietly walked over to him. She leaned over him, and shook him awake.

"Dark. Dark honey, it's time to go home."

He reluctantly opened his eyes. He stood up, and followed them out the door. He got into Emiko's car, and they drove home.

* * *

At the same point in time, at the same place while still being in the same time in the same place...

* * *

Daisuke and his friends finally finished all of their homework when Emiko, and Dark walked into the door. 

"Dai-chan! I'm home! Oh, hi Tekishi-kun, Riku-chan. I'm sure you've met Dark before, right?"

Dark kept up walking. He went right up the stairs, and into the room that he was staying in.

Dai, Saehara, and Riku, all just sat there. Sat there and stared at this odd moment in time.

"Well...Okay..." Emiko began, "Dai-chan," His friends laughed. "Daisuke, I'm going out with your father, and grandfather tonight. Call me if you need anything. Call this number if there's an emergancy. Bye." she walked out the door.

"Dai-chan?" Tekishi asked.

"Uh...So, Wich game should we do first?" seeing the blank faces of his friends, he added, "Or should we bother Dark, and see what he does...?" They nodded. Daisuke sighed.

"I honestly HATE that guy, but I want to see if he's changed." Riku stated slightly self aware.

"I want to interview him again!" Tekishi yelled excitedly. Daisuke and Riku exchanged looks of hoplessness.

They walked up the stairs, and to the door of Dark's current room. Daisuke knocked on the door.

"**Go away, I'm busy.**" Dark said through the door.

"Busy with what, I wonder. Another woman, Dark? Or that pathetic manga you read about them?" Riku's voice was cold. Like it always was with Dark.

//I read those too.// Tekishi thought. Daisuke could read it all over his face. It was like reading giant kana. Huge hiragana charactors that read: I read that too. I wonder what Riku would do if she found out.

"**You're very upset today, Riku-chan.**"

"Don't you call me 'Riku-chan'! I'm old anough to be called older than that!"

"**Fine. Now, go away from my room, Riku-'san'.**"

"No. We're coming in!" Riku kicked on the door.

"**If you heard me before, I said I'M BUSY.**"

"And as I asked before, WITH WHAT?!"

Dark didn't answer. Riku kicked the door again, and screamed, "LET ME IN!" Dark, who thought it was kind of funny, and was in a stable mood today remarked, "**Wow. I didn't know that leaving you alone for a while would get you to like me. But, sorry, I can't let you in, I'm busy.**"

"Daisuke, pick the door." Riku demanded in her sweetest tone of voice.

"Sure..." He felt all of his pockets. "With what?"

She held up a bobby pin. He took it, and within a minute, had the door open.

Dark put his book down, and looked up at them. Well, actually, it was more like just looking. He was about the same hight at them when he sat on his bed.

"**What do you want?**" He was slightly annoyed. Slightly amused. He couldn't quite decide which he was more.

"You know...Just hanging out." Daisuke began.

"**_Right..._sorry, but I have better things to do.**"

//Shit. He's not going to come down, is he?// Daisuke thought to himself.

Dark studied the expression behind their eyes.

"**Maybe I'll come down later.**" He made a motion for them to leave.

As soon as they were gone, he took out his book again and started to read.

* * *

at another point in time...

* * *

Daisuke and his friends had completed all of their games, and were wondering when Dark would come down. They were kind of bored. 

"Hey, you guys want something to eat while we're waiting for Dark?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. I'll have some peach juice." Riku said. "Oh, and some strawberry pocky."

"I want rootbeer, and...Um... some melon gummies."

Daisuke got out a can of peach juice (yes they have actuall peach juice like, really sweet juice in Japan. it's really good.) and tossed it to Riku. He did the same with the pocky, a nice soft throw.

He handed the rootbeer to Tekishi. (handed it because it was glass.) and threw the gummies at him. To Dai's suprise, he caught it.

About an hour later, later, and three rootbeers, and four cans of peach juice later, Dark came downstairs.

"**I thought you guys would be tired by now. It's eleven thirty. Or maybe you're so high on sugar, and cafine products that you didn't notice the time.**"

"So, finally, the great pervert Dark comes out of his sick, twisted manga to join us." Riku said coldly.

"**You don't seem to hyper to ignore me. I'm not to sure about Saehara-kun though. He looks like he's fading.**"

He looked at Saehara-kun. He looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Dark walked over to the fridge, and took out a black cherry soda. He sat down on the couch next to Tekishi, who looked at the soda longingly. "Can I have one?"

Dark eyed Tekishi carefully. "**I think you had anough sugar already.**" Tekishi tried to grab the soda from Dark. Dark put his hand on Tekishi's forehead and straitened his arm so Saehara couldn't reach the soda.

Dark took a sip, watching Tekishi yern for the sugar to keep him awake.

He started to drink it really slowely so he could annoy Tekishi. He wanted to see how long this could last before Saehara-kun fell asleep.

* * *

About an hour later, Tekishi was asleep. He was stretched out on the couch. Dark had moved off of the couch, and onto the smaller couch. Daisuke, and Riku were sitting on the floor together. They were watching Invader Zim re-runs. It was the one were Dib gave Gaz special pig tasting powers. After it was over Daisuke, and Riku were asleep on the floor. //They look cute together.// Dark thought. 

He walked upstairs and into his room.

At three oclock in the moring he fell asleep reading his book. He was stretched out on his bed. He was on his stomach, with his head sideways, and his arm hanging over the side of his bed. He was still holding his book. Is finger marked the page he was on.

* * *

The next morning...

* * *

Daisuke woke up to find that Riku was already awake, and so was Tekishi. They were Eating breakfast. 

Riku noticed that Dai was awake. "Daisuke-kun. You're mom was just here. She said that we could stay over as long as we wanted to. And she went out shopping. She said that she'd be gone for a while with your dad, and grandfather. Do you want some breakfast?" Daisuke nodded. He got up, and walked over to the table. There was already a plate ready for him. It was rice, with salmon on the side.

He picked up his chopsticks, and dug in.

After they finished breakfast, they went upstairs to wake Dark up.

They found that his door was unlocked, and he was still sound asleep.

"Hey, Dark." Daisuke started. "Dark. Daarrk." Still nothing.

Riku walked over and yelled in his face, "WAKE UP, PERVERT!" Dark's eyes shot open and he dropped his book.

"**WHAT THE HELL?! Can't you leave me to wake up on my own for once?!**"

"Good morning, sunshine." Daisuke said.

Dark got up, walked past them, and down the stairs. "**You guys suck, you know that?**" He yelled behind him.

Five minutes later, they thought it was a good idea to go downstairs.

"**Dai, what time is it?**"

"Uh...Seven thirty. why?"

"**You only let me sleep four and a half hours! I'm going back to bed.**" He started for the stairs, but Daisuke grabbed his arm.

"You are already awake, so stay awake."

"**FINE. then at least let me get dressed.**" He mouthed swears as he turned to go up the stairs. Then added, "**DON'T bother me for the next five minutes.**"

When he came downstairs he was wearing baggy jeans that were slightly too big at the waist, black sneakers, and a black shirt, and a black ripped zip up that had writing on it in silver sharpie. His jeans showed a little of his underwear (plad), but that was the point. (What boy doesn't wear jeans that are too big at the waist now adays? I only know one that doesn't. 90 of my friends are boys. I wear baggy shorts that are too big so why can't Dark wear baggy jeans that are too big?)

"That sweatshirt makes you look Emo." Tekishi stated. "Emo-bitch!" Dark walked over to Saehara-kun, put his hands on his Tekishi's shoulders, and kneed him in the stomach. (The point of holding the person's shoulders while kneeing them is to add to the force of impact.)

"**Call me that again, and i garantee more pain on the way.**"

"Un...der..stood." Tekishi managed to say. He was on the floor in pain. Dark ignored this. He walked over to the coffee pot, poored a cup, walked over to the couch, and sat down. He took a sip, then turned on the T.V. He turned on the crime newschannel. It was something about a murderer that escaped jail in Hakodate, Hokkaido. Dark didn't really care. The murderer sort of looked like Krad. He didn't care. He took another sip of his coffee.

"Dark! You can't just hit Saehara-san, and not see if he's okay!" Daisuke complained.

"**What am i supposed to do then?**"

"at least apologize."

"**I'm _sorry_. There. Happy?**"

"yes."

Dark yawned.

"Awww, Is poor Dark tired? So sorry that we kept you up." Dark was really getting tired of Riku hating him.

He got up and went upstairs.

"Going to read that pathetic manga again, aren't you?" Riku called after him.

"Riku, could you leave him alone this time?" She sighed, but nodded. In return, Daisuke kissed her. Tekishi, by now, was up from the ground. But he was still holding his stomach. //I feel like i got hit in the stomach with a sack of bricks. Shitty.// He thought to himself.

* * *

Five hours later...

* * *

At one Oclock, Emiko came home, and was unloading the twenty bags of groceries that she bought. Risa had forced Riku to go home. So it was just Daisuke, and Tekishi left in the bunch of friends. 

"Mom, can i wake Dark up yet?" a bored, Daisuke asked.

Emiko checked the clock. "I'll wake him up. You have to put the food away though. You too, Saehara-kun." Saehara groaned.

Emiko walked up the stairs and into Dark's room.

He was curled up on his bed, with his back against the wall. He had his pillow over his head to keep out the light.

Emiko slowely took the pillow off of his head. Dark's eyes slowely opened, seeing Emiko, he closed his eyes again. Sighing deeply.

"Dark, come on, wake up." She urged coaxingly. She gently shook his shoulder.

"**Let me sleep longer.**" Dark was tired. Emiko could tell. But if she didn't get him up, he would stay up late again, and be tired tomarrow.

"Dark, you have to get up now. If you don't you'll stay up late, then be tired tommarrow when Dai wakes you up." She took his hands, and pulled him up. She led him downstairs.

Dark walked over, and sat on the couch against the wall.

"Hey, Dark." Dai said.

"**Were's your girlfriend?**"

"She left."

"Finally! You know, you could've just stayed awake." Tekishi said.

Dark just yawned.

"**What time is it?**"

"One thirty."

Dark leaned his head back, against the wall, and closed his eyes.

Tekishi, and Daisuke excanged looks.

"Hello, Dark. It's been a long time, since we saw each other." Kosuke said as he walked into the room.

Dark opened his eyes.

"**Sup?**"

"I like that... Sup?"

"**The cieling.**"

"funny, aren't you?"

"**I'm more tired than funny.**"

Emiko walked over to Dark, and handed him a cup of coffee. "**thanks.**"

"Dark. Come upstairs. Tekishi has to interview you again." Dai, and Tekishi walked up stairs. Dark followed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

The phone started to ring... 

.."hello?" Emiko said.

"Yes, hello, this is Dr. Ono. I wanted to comfirm that we have an appointment tommarrow."

"Yes we do, but for...?"

"We wanted to see if Dark was bipolar, and see what we could do to help him. Some of our staff have been suspicious that he has been on drugs."

"Really? Okay, so...What time tommarrow, and were?'

"You can come over here, and how about at eleven?"

"Okay, thank you, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

At dinner time...

* * *

"Dark! Dai! Saehara-kun! Dinner!" Emiko yelled up the stairs. She immediately heard footsteps down the stairs. Dark appeared first, followed by Tekishi (still asking him questions. No shit, Shurlocks.), and Daisuke. 

Emiko had set up a self serve of food. Curry rice, tempura, steak, ramen, and unagi.

As Dark took a plate and started to serve himself rice, and unagi, and steak, Tekishi complained, "You still won't answer one of the questions!"

"**do you like unagi?**" Dark asked. He completely ignored Tekishi.

"Uh...No. I'ts discusting!"

"**What about you Dai?**"

"I hate it."

Dark walked over, and sat at the table. Daisuke took some Ramen, and rice. Tekishi took tempura.

* * *

you can guess how it goes. you eat, you talk... this lasted until nine O'clock.

* * *

After dinner, Dark put his dishes away, and went upstairs. 

"Saehara-kun, if you would like to stay you can, otherwise you're going to bed."

"See you tommarrow, Niwa-kun." Tekishi said.

"Daisuke, bed time."

"Now?!" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. Bed. Now."

Daisuke groaned. But, did as he was told.

On his way up to his room, he decided to look into Dark's room. See if Dark was asleep yet.

He slowely opened the door. Dark was sitting against the wall, but his eyes were closed. He looked like he was sleeping. He had a ciggarette in his hand (fangirls, too bad, my story.). It was still burning. As the door creaked, Dark opened his eyes.

//Dark smokes? Shit!// Daisuke thought to himself.

"Dark, you smoke?" Daisuke was angry, confused, and shocked at the same time. He also wanted to tell his mom to see if she would explode.

"**Don't you have to go to bed? NOW?**"

"No. I have to tell mom. By!" Daisuke ran down the stairs.

"Mom! Dark's smoking in his room!"

"WHAT?!" Emiko jumped up, and ran up the stairs.

Dark, having heard the conversation, put out his ciggarette, and threw it away. He made sure that none of the boxes that he had were visible by Emiko's keen eye. He couldn't do anything about the smell of smoke, though. //what they can't find, can't hurt them.//Dark thought to himself, as he put his current box of smokes in the back pocket of his jeans, along with the lighter.

Emiko opened Dark's door. She smelled the smoke, and started to cough.

"Dark, (cough) have you been smoking inside? You know that I don't allow any smoking, in this family. And NO liqure either!" She motioned to the bottle of beer on Dark's desk. (That he forgot to put away.).

She started a lecture. Dark just dronned it out. In the middle of it, Dark was fed up. He was tired of her yelling at him. He did nothing wrong in his opinion. And he was over three hundred years old. He could take care of himself.

Dark stood up, and left the room.

"Dark, were are you going?"

"**Out.**"

* * *

Later that night...

* * *

Dark came back around eleven fourty five p.m. He walked up to the house, put his ciggarette out, and walked up the steps. Breathing out the smoke. 

Emiko was waiting for him inside, he knew that, but he decided to go inside anyway.

He opened the door, and as expected, Emiko was waiting.

"Were have you been?"

"**Out. like i said.**"

"What did you do?"

"**Stuff.**"

"Like...?"

"**I'm going to bed.**"

"Before you go to bed, Dark, take a shower. So you don't smell like smoke."

Dark walked off.

---------later----------------

Dark got out of the shower at around twelve-ish. He went into his room to get dressed. He took out a pair of black jeans, a black and white cammo shirt, and a black mesh jacket. He put them on, and got ready for bed.

* * *

the next morning... 

Daisuke woke up to the sound of Tekishi pounding on his door. He looked at his clock. Ten O'clock. Not bad. He got up, got dressed, and opened the door to his room.

"Niwa! Finnally you're awake! I've been pounding on the door for an hour now! Your mom and Dark have been upset at eachother, and have been fighting! we had to him out! It was awsome! I got it all on tape!" He held up a video camera.

"Uh, Saehara, you do realize that it doesn't have a tape in it, don't you?"

Saehara looked down at the video camera.

"Awww, man! This sucks!"

"Well, at least you can interview my mom, later you can interview Dark...I guess...If he isn't too crazed." Tekishi, and Daisuke walked down the stairs, and into the living room.

Kosuke, and Dai's grandfather were there, calming Emiko down. Dark, was on the couch, unconcious.

They lingered at the edge of the stairs that merdged with the living room. They wanted to wait for the right time to come in.

Once Emiko was calm, Daisuke, and Tekishi entered the room.

"Mom, what happened?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh...No-Nothing." She said between sobs. "Dark...Just had a...an..."

"An episode. you could say." Dai's grandfather said.

"What did he do?" Tekishi and Daisuke both asked at the same time.

"I- I'll tell you later. I think Dark's waking up."

Dark groaned.

Slowely his amethyst eyes opened. It took him a moment to focus, and try to sit up. //I'm dizzy. I must of hit my head. I bearly remember what happened.// He thought. After trying to sit up and noticing that it made the dizzyness worse, he collapsed back onto the couch.

"What did you do to my mom?!" were the first words out of Daisuke's mouth. Dark thought about this for a moment, then replied, "**I'm not quite sure. How 'bout you ask me later if i remember.**"

"NO. You tell me NOW."

"**I can't really remember.**"

"Yeah, right. Come on, you're not fooling anyone."

Dark sat up, and looked Daisuke strait in the eye.

"**I CAN'T REMEMBER. SORRY.**" Dark got up, and walked away (he tried his best to not show that he was dizzy.. He went up to his room. They heard the door slam.

"Well, I guess the appointment's off." Kosuke said.

"That can't be all that you were fighting about." Tekishi said. //Because i wanted a better story for our school paper.// Tekishi thought to himself.

"No. that's not it. I was trying to get Dark to tell us if he was on drugs. He kept saying no. But i found pot in his back pocket. He said that he had found it, but denied using it. So, we got into a fight, and after a while he got really mad, and he started to strangle me. That's when your father knocked him out." Emiko stated. She was afraid to say it to Daisuke. She didn't know what effect it would have on him.

Daisuke's face had many emotions on it. Anger, fearfull, shocked, confused, but mostly anger.

"Are you going to put him back into the phsyc ward?" Saehara asked.

"No. Not yet anyways. He's much more stable here." Kosuke said.

"No matter what he's doing." Dai's grandfather said.

"Right." Emiko agreed, then thought about it, "What?! No! He can't do drugs! I won't let him!"

"True. But is he going to let you search him every day?"

"We'll just have to find out." Emiko said promptly.

* * *

At around four O'clock, Dark came downstairs. Emiko had searched him earlier in the day, so he had nothing to ease the pain. Help him to forget what he had done. Forget what had gone wrong. He walked into the kitchen. Daisuke was there. With Riku, and Tekishi. Daisuke was furious. 

"WHY DID YOU HURT MY MOM?!" Daisuke walked over to Dark, with Riku close behind.

"I knew one day you'd go wrong. What's next? Murder? Oh, i guess you already did that." Riku's voice was cold. Hurtfull.

"How would you like it if i tried to kill you?!" Dai made a move to go to Dark's neck, but Riku stopped him.

"Instead of ending his life, let's just...make it more painfull." Riku slugged him in the stomach. Dark fell to the ground. Riku ran over and kicked him repeatedly. Two times in the stomach, once in the back, once in the crotch, and one more really tough kick in the ribs.

Dark shed a single tear as he coughed up blood. He tried to get up, but was in a lot of pain. //I think i broke a few ribs...// was his thought before Riku kicked him in the ribs again. Dark let out a cry of pain.

"How does it feel? Don't like it? well then i guess you shouldn't hurt people. Sorry? I guess you are."

Dark was on the floor, tears streaming down his face. Some blood coming out of his mouth.

Once Daisuke was satified with revenge, he and his friends split. To make sure that they wouldn't get in trouble. If at all possible.

* * *

//OWWW. I hurt all over. ALL over.// Dark thought as he eased himself onto his bed. Holding his ribs. A few tears still fell down his face. He decided that he'd been nice anough to Daisuke. It was time to call Emiko. 

He picked up his cellphone, and dialed her number.

It started to ring.

//pick up, will you.// Dark thought.

.."Hello?"

"**Come _home_.**" Dark's voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"Dark honey, what's wrong?"

"**Just...(cough)...Come home.**"

"You have a horrible cough, did something happen? Is Daisuke, and his friends okay?"

"**His girlfriend did this to me. They're fine. I think i broke some ribs...Just...come home**."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

She hung up, and Dark went downstairs.

Every step was pure hell. With every landing of his feet to the stairs, his ribs stung, and he gagged on more blood. //Four more hell steps to go.// He thought.

When he got down the stairs Emiko walked through the door.

She ran over to him. "Is that blood?! What happened? Are you okay?"

//Hmm, i don't know...lets see, blood coming from my mouth, a few broken ribs...possibly internal bleeding...I think i'm fine, how 'bout you?// Dark thought as he gave a: No, I'm fine...WHAT DO YOU THINK?: look.

"Well, I don't think that we can take you to a hospital, hospital. but we could call one of the workers from the ward to come over."

"**NO. Do you know how fucking annoying those guys are? Every fifeteen minutes they check on you. EVERY FIFETEEN MINUTES. Then they take you to a group, were other pshyco's are, then they take you to a shrink. trying to find out what's wrong. AS IF IT WASN'T OBVIOUS. Why do you think we were there if we weren't fucked up? Do NOT call them.**" Dark looked at Emiko, who was on the phone.

"Alright, thank you. See you soon, bye." She hung up, and beamed. "They're on their way."

Dark started to cough again, more blood coming out of his mouth. His face turned whit-ish, then everything went black.

"DARK!" Emiko caught him before he hit the ground. she could feel his broken ribs. she counted three.

* * *

After the docters came...

* * *

They sidated him, checked him out, patched him up, and talked to Emiko about the damage. 

"He has three broken ribs, HAD, past tense, HAD internal bleeding, and should be fine in a little while. The pain medicine he's on, will make him a little unstable, but he should be off of it in five days. Give it to him every four hours. Okay, we'll see him later, and you later, have a sane day." They left, and Emiko thought//No day is sane in the Niwa household.//

Four hours later Dark came up from the light headed relm of the passed out. His eyes slowely opened to the well lit room, in the dark night sky. He was in the living room. Or what he thought was the living room, he was a little light headed, so he wasn't thinking straight, but he was still sure that this was the living room.

Emiko was there, standing over him with a worried look on her face. Daiichi was there, and so was Kosuke. Daisuke was there, and Riku, and Tekishi. Those three had guilty looks on their faces. //Emiko must of harrassed them until they confessed themselves.// Dark thought.

"How are you feeling Dark?" The words floated through the air. It made his head hurt. He closed his eyes again. He was starting to feel pain again. He opened his eyes, and tried to get up. Immediatly he felt pain in his ribs. He winced, and lied back down on the couch.

"Dark, It's time for your medicine."

"**No.**" Plain and simple answer. He didn't want any ANYTHING.

"I didn't say that it was a choice."

"**You didn't say that it wasn't not a choice.**"

"Dark's a drama queen." Dai said to his friends. They nodded.

"But i didn't say that you had a say in it." She took out a needle. Dark just stared.

"**You're not gonna stick _that _in me, are you?**"

Emiko nodded.

Dark got up, and backed away from Emiko. He ran up the stairs and into his room. Emiko was close to follow.

"Dark, you have to take it. It will help."

"**GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!**" Dark tried to knock it out of her hand, but she grabbed his hand, and injected it into his wrist.

Dark panicked. He hated having things injected into him.

"**GET IT OUT OF ME! GET. IT. OUT!**"

"Dark. It's already into you, through your vains."

//Then i have to cut it out.// Dark thought. He took a letter opener, and started to slice open his wrist.

"DARK, STOP!" Emiko grabbed the letter opener from his hand. "Why would you do that? It's to help you. I don't understand. We can't help you if you can't help yourself."

Dark looked down at the floor. A tear fell down his face. He put his back against the wall, and slid down. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and put his head down as he started to cry. "**I-I just wanted...It out.**"

Dark put his back against the wall, and slid down. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, as he started to cry.

"**I-I just wanted it out...**"

//It does make him have mood swings.// Emiko thought.

"Dark, it's okay." Emiko sat down next to Dark and put her arm around him. "Come here." She erged Dark to put his head on her shoulder. He did.

About two hours later, Dark was asleep. His head was still on Emiko's shoulder. And she was stroking his hair soothingly. Emiko got up, put a  
pillow under Dark's head, and left.

"Mom, what happened, I heard you guys shouting. Tell me!" Daisuke said as he ran up to Emiko.

"It's nothing, don't worry." Emiko didn't want to tell them that Dark broke down. She knew that it would bite him back later.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Come into your room, and I'll tell you. I don't want this at your school paper." Emiko said. She grabbed Daisuke by the arms, and pulled him  
into his room.

"Okay," Emiko started, "the pain medicine that he has to take for injuries that Riku-chan inflicted makes him have mood swings. It works pretty  
fast. He doesn't like to have things injected into him. As soon as I injected it into his wrist, he took a letter opener, and cut his wrist to  
get it out. I stopped him, and he had a major mood swing, and broke down. He's asleep now."

This was slightly amusing to Daisuke. He faught back laughter. But he couldn't help but smile.

"This isn't funny Daisuke! And don't make fun of him! If you do, in this unstable state, I cannot protect you."

"What's he gonna do? Kill me?"

"He has already killed people before. From behind a steel locked door."

Daisuke flinched. Then looked the other way.

"You can go back downstairs." Emiko said, more like a demand. Daisuke walked downstairs.

Before going downstairs, Emiko went to check on Dark. He was still asleep.

//good, then i only have to put Daisuke to bed.// Emiko thought.

She walked down the stairs, and into the living room. "Sorry, Riku, Tekishi, you're going to have to leave. You have school tomarrow."

"Okay." They got up, and left. As soon as the door was closed, Emiko said, "Daisuke, bed."

"Fine." Daisuke said.

----------------------------------------------------------The next day...(Dai had school.)----------------------------------------

"Daisuke, time for school!" Emiko called from behind Daisuke's door.

"Okay! Give me five minutes!"

"Daisuke, you're going to be late!" Emiko yelled.

Daisuke opened the door. "Let's go."

"Kosuke will drive you there."

As soon as Daisuke left, Emiko walked into Dark's room, to wake him up so she could give him his pain medicine.

He was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. His eyes were closed, but he seemed to be awake. He was holding his side.

"Dark, it's time for your medicine."

Dark opened his eyes, slowely he got off of the bed, and winced, as he let go of his side.

Emiko took out the needle,"You ready this time?" And Dark nodded. He held out his wrist. Palm up.

Once this was done, they went downstairs.

"Dark, do you want some breakfast?" Daichii asked.

"**I'm not hungry.**" Dark said.

"I incurage you to eat." Emiko said

"**The medicine makes me feel sick.**" That was half true.

"Well, that's because you have to eat after you take it." Emiko said as she tossed a rice patty to him. He studied it, then took a bite. He made a look that says : do I have to eat this? I don't like how it tastes.

"Yes you do." Emiko said. Dark groaned. But, ate it anyway. In about four bites he was done.

//I would really like a cigarrette now. But EMIKO took them away. Along with the rest of them. Wait. don't i have one cig. left in my pocket.?// Dark remembered. Dark felt his pocket. And yep, it was there. He took it out, and held it in his hand. Emiko noticed. And with here paraniod, no-drugs-not-even-smoking policy, she walked over to Dark.

"What's that?" She asked.

"**Nothing.**"

"Give it to me." Emiko demanded.

"**Maybe. When i'm done with it.**"

"Dark, you have to stop doing drugs. I know it's hard, but you have to stop."

"**I can stop whenever i want to.**" //I think.// Dark wasn't quite sure. But this was one of the only things that he could do to keep his mind off things.

"How about now? Can you quit now. Because if you can't, I'm going to force you to."

"**FINE. Fine. I'll quit. I'm done.**" He threw the cigarrette on the floor. Then added, "**You happy now?**"

"Yes."

They stood there for a few minutes. Staring at each other.

"**I'm bored.**" Dark complained.

"You'd better find something to do for the last day of your visit." Emiko regreted saying that as his face darkened. He made a grab for a knife on the kitchen counter. Daikii intercepted his grab by throwing a chopstick at his hand.

Dark pushed Emiko out of the way, and ran up to his room.

* * *

In Dark's room...

* * *

Dark slammed the door. He took out the letter opener that he had, and sat on the floor. His back against the door. 

//I am NOT going back there. No. No. NO. NO!// Dark thought// I can't do this! I CAN'T HANDLE IT!// He took the letter opener and sliced his left wrist. //No good. Not anough.// He cut a little higher. Then higher, and higher. Until half of his arm was cut up and bleeding heavily.

"**I'M NOT GOING THERE!**" Dark yelled, before fainting from loss of blood.

* * *

Emiko, hearing Dark scream, could only think of the worst. 

"Dad, call the perametics from the ward! I have to go help Dark." She said as she ran up the stairs.

She opened the door to Dark's room, and saw Dark. Unconcious. Pale as a ghost. His arm was covered in blood. So was his shirt, and his hand. //his hand! The letter opener! Oh my god! He practicaly sliced his arm to pieces...So far as i can tell// She thought.

She walked over to Dark, to wake him up.

"Dark. Wake up. DARK. DARK. DAAAARRRK!"

No answer. No signs of waking up. She started to shake his shoulders.

His eyes opened. But he wasn't totally with her. He was looking at her. But he was somewere else. Somewere that he was being drawn to. Emiko did not want this. If she lost him to this place, he would be lost for good.

"Stay with me, Dark. Stay with me. Come on, stay with me." She held his face, so she could look him in the eye. But he wasn't seeing her. His face was getting paler by the minute. His eyes were glazed over. His mouth was half open.

His eyes started to close.

"Dark! Say with me, please! DARK STAY WITH ME!" She pleaded. She brushed her hand against his face. Trying to get him to respond. A tear ran down her face, and onto him. But still no response.

Emiko heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was the paramedics.

* * *

A/N...Sorry about the cliff hanger, but i need to keep you interested. I will get it to you as soon as possible. But, I do multitasking. I have three in progress storyies. "Why Me?", "Me, Myself, and My Life.", and the one that you are reading right now. So I alternate things. Because I have sperts of creatism. All different forms. So I have to alternate to keep the story good.

PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAZZZEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't been getting a lot of reviews...Maybe i don't have a lot of readers. Oh well. -- oh, and if you see any spelling misstakes, sorry about that. But i'm dyslexic (i hope i spelled that right.) so, don't complain. At least you get to read the story.

thank you to one reviewer!

Chapter 4: Back into the ward.

* * *

Last time...

* * *

Emiko, hearing Dark scream, could only think of the worst. 

"Dad, call the perametics from the ward! I have to go help Dark." She said as she ran up the stairs.

She opened the door to Dark's room, and saw Dark. Unconcious. Pale as a ghost. His arm was covered in blood. So was his shirt, and his hand. //his hand! The letter opener! Oh my god! He practicaly sliced his arm to pieces...So far as i can tell// She thought.

She walked over to Dark, to wake him up.

"Dark. Wake up. DARK. DARK. DAAAARRRK!"

No answer. No signs of waking up. She started to shake his shoulders.

His eyes opened. But he wasn't totally with her. He was looking at her. But he was somewere else. Somewere that he was being drawn to. Emiko did not want this. If she lost him to this place, he would be lost for good.

"Stay with me, Dark. Stay with me. Come on, stay with me." She held his face, so she could look him in the eye. But he wasn't seeing her. His face was getting paler by the minute. His eyes were glazed over. His mouth was half open.

His eyes started to close.

"Dark! Say with me, please! DARK STAY WITH ME!" She pleaded. She brushed her hand against his face. Trying to get him to respond. A tear ran down her face, and onto him. But still no response.

Emiko heard footsteps coming up the stairs. It was the paramedics.

* * *

"You can go see him now." Dr. Ono said as he led Emiko to the west end of the corridor. 

"He's in room fifeteen. We have a new system of how we can tell if they are ready to go home. It's a five level program. He start's at level zero. Were he cannot go to group, has food brought to him, sees me every morning, and so on. Then level one, were he goes to group, and see's me in group. Then level two which is like level one. Level three is were he can go home for the weekends and holidays. Level four, he can go out on trips, like the movies, and so forth. Level five is were we give him more independence and see what he does with that. then depending on the results, he can go home for good."

"How's his arm?" Emiko asked.

"Pretty good. He can't really move his hand without extreme pain because he cut mostly everything in his arm. Ah, here we are." He held the door open for Emiko.

She walked over to the bed were he was sleeping, and knelt down next to him.

She slowely brushed her hand against his cheek. His eyes slowely opened, and he tried to get up. He put wight on his left arm, and winced at the unbearable pain. Emiko had to help him sit up.

"Hey Dark. How are you?" Emiko asked.

"**Where...Am I?!**" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"You're somewhere safe, Dark. I have to go pick up Dai from school, I'll see you later. Bye." She tapped his shoulder, and left.

Dark watched Emiko leave before going back to sleep for afew hours.

* * *

At around six oclock, a staff member knocked on the door. 

"Dark, it's time for dinner." She said.

Dark got up, and walked over to the door. The girl was about twenty or so. She had two-toned hair that was blond on top, and black on the botom. She was wearing the outfit that all the regular maitnence staff wore. Black color shirt, black pants, and sneakers.

Her name plate said: Hana Kotoro.

"**I'm not hungry.**"

"Well..." Hana said, bitting her lower lip thoughtfully, "I would like you to try it. You have to take your medicine. So...I want you to eat. Please."

"**No.**"

"Please?"

"**No.**"

"I'll be your best friend." Hana tried.

"**What is it?**"

"Um...I think it's ramen." Studying Dark's face of discust at what it looks like, she added, " Don't worry. It's not poison...See?" She took out a piece of mushroom and ate it.

"**I'm still not eating it. And I'm not taking any medicine.**" Dark said.

"Will you at least have some water?" She said. Dark shook his head." Or eat breakfast?"

Again, Dark shook his head no. He could tell that she was new hear. So she would be easy to control.

"Well... You still have to take your medicine. So, we can take it three ways...A) pill form. B) liquid form. Or C) You could refuse, and i could inject it into you." Kotoro-san said.

"**How about D) I don't take it at all.**"

"No, sorry. You have to take it."

"**How many?**"

"Um...One pain medicine dose. One extra strong sleeping dose. Because Niwa-san said that you have iregular sleeping patterns. And two anti-depressents. And three anxiety doses."

//that's seven shots, or pills, or...whatevers. No way. Although my arm is killing me. But no. I already made a decision.//Dark thought. Then he shook his 'no'.

"Come on, Dark. Please?"

"**No.**"

"Pleeeaaase?"

"**NO.**"

"Look, you have to take some of the medicine. But since you wont eat i don't know what the results will be. So you're free for today." She said as she walked away. She stopped and added, "Oh, you're seeing Dr. Ono tomarrow morning. 'Kay, bye."

That night he had a dream. It was about two children. In old-fassioned american clothes. One was a six year old girl. She had a braid in her hair that went across the top of her head in an angelic style. she wore an old fationed dress, with long sleeves, collor with red trims, and dress shoes.

The boy had a shirt on that was from one of the good rags that the peasents wore in mid-evil england, and really old short pants. He also had dressy shoes. His hair sort of looked like Satoshi's, but it was brown. his face had freckles along his nose in a wing span formation.

This was all in black-and-white. Their faces were pale, their clothes were white, and black. But mostly white. Like in those old photos.

They were in Dark's current room, sitting on the foot of his bed, and laughing. Just, laughing.

* * *

The next morning...

* * *

Light streamed into the small white room though the old barred window the next morning. Dark was half awake by seven, and awake an dressed by eight. He couldn't really use his left hand (or arm) to do much (without terrible pain), so he had to do every thing with his right hand (or arm). When he remembered his dream, he looked cautiosly at his bed. They were there. They waved good-bye and vanished. He could still hear their laughter. Then, they vanished. //I bet i just...imagened that. I must be really bored./// Dark thought. 

At around eight thirty, Hana knocked on the door. "Dark, It's time for breakfast." she said.

"**I'm not hungry.**"

"Please, Dark. Let's not go throught this again. Eat. Please. Or else i will force it into you."

"**_If_ I eat, i will still not take any _ANYTHING_.**"

"Please, Dark? PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE?"

"**NO! Now...LET ME OUT!**" Dark screamed as he shook the door with his right hand.

Hana put down the tray of food, and opened the door. "Calm down. It's okay. You're alright." she took Dark's right arm, and led him twards Dr Ono's office. With much effort. Dark was pulling away from her.

* * *

In the office...

* * *

Kotoro-san motioned for Dark to enter the office. Dark didn't move. He just stared at the floor to the right of the desk, and to the left of the chairs. He saw those kids again. they were sitting on the floor playing slide. They turned their heads to look at Dark, and started to smile. They waved for him to come in. 

Dark just stared.

Dr. Ono, noticing that Dark was apparently seeing something they weren't , got up, and walke over to Dark.

"What do you see?" Dr. Ono asked.

The kids laughed, waved good-bye, and vanished into the air.

"Dark, what do you see?" He asked again.

Dark looked him in the eye then walked past him, and sat in the chair farthest into the room. He stared out the window, and into the early summer day.

Dr. Ono walked into the room, and closed the door behind him as Hana left. He sat at his desk, and crossed his hands, as he looked at Dark.

"So, Dark-san, how are you?" He asked.

Dark continued to look out the window. With no reply, Dr. Ono cleared his throat, then said, "You know Dark, you can't get better, until we talk about the things that are bothering you."

Dark turned to face Dr. Ono. His eyes flashed anger, then his face blankened again. Dr. Ono picked up on this. "I know you don't like talking about what's bothering you. So let's change that. What did you see that i didn't?"

"**Nothing.**"

"Was it nothing? or something?" He asked.

"**I said, IT WAS NOTHING!**" Dark grabbed a book on the stand next to his chair and threw it at Dr. Ono.

He had been expecting this. Ono blocked it with his hand.

"Dark, you seem to be peaceful by nature. But you have lately have been having major mood swings. Can you tell me any thing about this?"

Dark resumed his position, and stared out the window again.

"You know, you really scared Emiko when you tried to kill yourself. What made you try that?" Dr. Ono suddenly regretted that. He had gone over the fragile line with Dark. He should of picked up on the clues that Dark was giving.

Dark got up and walked over to Ono's desk. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him agianst the wall. Pushin the side of his arm against Dr. Ono's neck. Forcing him to a little off the ground. since Dark was taller than Ono. Still choking him at the same time.

Dark didn't notice the alarms going off in the hall. Dr. Ono had hit a secret alarm button when he was slammed against the wall. Footsteps came up the hall. Dark heard them, and pushed harder. watching Ono turn blue-ish with mixed feelings. He was mad. He felt a tear roll down his face though. this made him more mad, so he pushed harder.

Just as the restraint team came through the door. It was two staff members. One strongly-built women, and one of your average joes. They rushed over and pulled Dark away from Dr. Ono. who took huge gasps of air.

The women grabbed Dark's right arm and shoulder. And the man took his left. Dark yelled out in pain. Dr. Ono said, "Don't touch his left arm. He damaged that."

The man said, "Sorry. Can't. He might go after you again. But, don't worry, we'll give him extra meds at med roll. Did he have breakfast today?"

Dr. Ono shook his head 'no'.

they started to move Dark out of the room. He struggled as much as he could but every so often the man squeezed Dark's arm. To keep him in control. But once they were out in the hallway, Dark faught back.

The next squeeze that the man gave Dark, he back-kicked the man in the stomach. The man let go of Dark's arm, Dark yanked his other arm out of the woman's grasp, and he kept on walking.

Not twards his room, but twards the med vault. The woman noticed were he was headed, and followed. "Dark, please come back here. You have to go back to your room." She said.

"**I'll be right back.**" He said as he started into a run.

When he reached the vault, it wasn't that hard to get it open. Only a fifteen number code. He got it done in about five minutes.

He glanced around before going in.

There were hundreds upon hundreds of meds.

Dark walked over to were the pain medicines were. Next he walked over to the sleeping meds. He walked over to the strongest doses, and took four. //Let's see if a trip to the hospital from an overdose will get me out of this nuthouse.// Dark thought.

He hid the meds in the hidden pockets in his combat boots. Then he heard footsteps coming from down the halls. He ran out of there, and closed the door behind him.

He was halfway back to his room when that strongly-built woman ran up to him.

"Where have you been?" She demanded. "You were _supposed_ to be in your room. We were _abou_t to appoint you level _one_. but, i guess that will have to wait." Dark scowled. Then said, "**I was only _going_ for a walk. I'm so _bored_ in my room _all_ day. sometimes...I just...loose control.**" He tried to put on an guilty-innocent face. Apperatly he succeeded because the woman then added, "We'll just call what just happened a mistake, okay?"

He nodded, and they walked over to Dark's room. The woman motioned for Dark to go in.

When Dark was in, the woman said, " Tomarrow, you will begin level one. You will eat breakfast in the cafeteria, and you will have group after that. That's tomarrow. But today, we will be checking up on you every fifteen minutes or so. I'll be back later. Bye."

She left before Dark had a time to ask if that ment that they would check up on him at night.

//So...Every fifteen minutes they check up on me. But if i have the rest of the day, and if i behave good...They should stop by nightfall. or, i could make it look like i'm good untill tomarrow afternoon.//

Dark walked over to his bed, and sat down. Then he heard laughter. The two children were back. The were on the opposite wall of the bed. They were sitting, and looking at Dark. They waved.

"**Go away!**" He yelled at them. They shook their heads 'no', and laughed. "**SHUT THE FUCK UP! GO TO HELL!**" Dark yelled again. Footsteps came down the hall. The children waved 'goodbye', and left.

Dr. Ono walked up to the door. "Are you okay, Dark? Who were you yelling at?"

"**How could you not see them?! Hear them?!**" Dark screamed desperatly.

"Dark, the drugs that you used to take make you have moments of schyzophrenia. You're okay, alright?"

"**NO I'M NOT! I'm NOT CRAZY!**" Dark yelled.

"then why are you here, in this loony-bin?" a kid yelled from down the hall.

"**because i was forced into this goddamn place!**" Dark yelled back.

"Dark, you need to calm down." Dr. Ono said. "Remember, this is a safe place."

"**Yeah right. This place is REALLY safe. what with the phsycopaths, and incompitent staff members here, i feel really safe.**"

"Dark, would you like to come back into my office after lunch?" Ono-san asked. Dark shook his head 'no'.

"Okay. Then you need to calm down. May i come in for a moment?" Without Dark's reply, he came in.

When Dr. Ono looked Dark in the face, he noticed that it was slightly paler. //Has his wound opened?// Ono wondered.

"Dark, I'm going to give you an injection, okay?" he asked.

"**With what?**" Dark asked.

"This." Dr. Ono said as he injected the medicine into Dark's right arm.

"**What was that?**" Dark asked.

"It was a dose of two of the medicines that you were supposed to take this morning. May i look at the bandage on your left arm?"

"**No.**"

"Please. I think that one of the wounds has opened."

"**No.**"

"Well, then may i just look, not touch, look at the bandage?"

Dark eyed him suspicously. But turned his left arm at an angle so Ono could see the bandage. He didn't want to hold up his arm. He can't move his hand at all yet. He didn't want Dr. Ono annoying him about it.

"Your bandage it very bloody. We will have to change it before the blood drys to the stitches. Probably today." Dr. Ono said. But studying the clues to the fragile line between him and Dark, he said, "But i guess we can wait untill after group. Tomarrow. But, NO later."

"**You can leave now.**" Dark said.

"I'll see you tomarrow in group." Dr. Ono said. He left, and Dark lied down on the bed. And fell asleep.

Every fifteen minutes for the rest of the day the staff members checked on him. Then they decided to leave him alone for the night.

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Dark woke up to the sound of Hana knocking on his door. "Good morning Dark. It's time for breakfast. Get dressed. I'll be back in five minutes to show you were the cafeteria is." 

She left, and Dark got dressed.

He put on black baggy ripped jeans, a black long-sleeved shirt that was ripped at the sleeves, and his combat boots. With all of the medications still in there. Hidden in the secret pockets.

Hana came back, and they walked over to the cafeteria.

When they reached the door, Hana said, "Okay, Dark, breakfast just started, so you can get in line for the food, and find a seat. for the first level, your not aloud to sit with the girls. sorry." Dark stepped in, and hana left.

The cafeteria was full with people. Dark spotted a free table in the back, and sat down. A kid walked over to him, and sat down.

"Well, look who entered level one. What's your name?" The kid said. He looked about twelve. He had the usual sweatpants, and sweatshirt on that all of the 'under sixteen' kids wore. He had blak hair in a long bowl cut. He was slightly overweight. He had a very annoying voice.

Dark kept staring at the table.

"Hey! You listening ta me?" He asked. Dark looked up, and nodded.

"then why aren't ya' talkin'?" The kid asked.

Dark shrugged.

"A' ya' a mute?"

"**No.**"

"Then why weren't ya' ansa'ring me?"

"**Don't want to. You're annoying.**"

"Well tuff luck. A' ya' goin' ta' be in group ta'day?"

Dark turned his head to look at two girls his age walk by. They winked at him. He didn't reply (but kept looking them up and down). He didn't want to make friends here.

By the time breakfast was over, the medicine that Dr. Ono had injected into Dark had worn off. completely. He was back to his suicidal/depresseve self.

He was fed up with talking to this kid.

All of the people in the cafe walked out to verious places were they were needed. Dark stayed behind.

* * *

Meanwhile...before group. (five minutes before group.)

* * *

"Tsuma-san,"Dr. Ono said to Uru Tsuma, a main security keeper for the level one group, "Dark will be joining us today. But that's not what i want you to be on the alert for. He can be very, VERY dangerous when anything does not go his way, or he is even slightly upset." 

"What should i be on the lookout for?" Tsuma-san asked.

"Exactly what i was getting to." Ono-san said. "First clue to trouble: he stays quiet. Second: he avoids eye contact. Third: he looks in your eyes befor looking away again. That's the final warning. After that if things don't get better for him, there's trouble."

"Okay." Uru said.

"One more thing. He has the will to kill. and the strength to make it happen with no weapon. He is hyper-alert, and can unlock basically anything."

They arrived at the door to the group sessions. Dr. Ono held the door open for Tsuma-san, and walked in behind her.

she sat down in her usual spot, and so did he.

"Hello." Ono said. He was answers of 'sup?' or 'hey' or 'hi'. "Today we might have a new group member, he might be a little late though." Some people groaned, some people laughed, and some people did nothing. then they resumed talking to their friends.

* * *

In the cafeteria...

* * *

Dark was sitting for about fifteen minutes, when Hana came in. 

"Dark, it's time to go to group, okay?"

"**I don't want to go.**" Dark said.

"You have to. Otherwise you will never get to level two. Come on, I'll walk with you." Hana said. She held out her hand for Dark to follow.

But Dark didn't move. He didn't say anything. (warning one).

Hana took Dark's hand, and pulled him up. She tried to get him to move, but he wouldn't budge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------fifteen minutes later--------------------------------------------------------------

They finally reached the door to the goup. Hana stopped to look at Dark. He avoided eye contact. (warning two). "Here we are Dark." She said.

Dark yanked his hand out of her grip, and continued to look at the floor.

"Dark, this will be over in an hour and a half, okay? So let's go in." She said reasuringly. although Dark continued to stare at the floor.

Hana opened the door, and motioned for Dark to come in. He didn't move. Hana put a hand on his shoulder, and pushed him in. Following close behind.

"Everyone, this is Dark. Dark this is everyone." Dr. Ono said. Everyone said hi.

Dark said nothing, and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Please come in, Dark. There's a seat right next to me." Dr. Ono said.

Dark sat down, and kept his eyes on the table that everyone sat around.

"Okay everyone, let's tell your names again, so Dark can learn them." Tsuma-san said. "Let's start to my right."

"I'm Ai." Said one of the girls who winked at Dark in the cafeteria.

"And i'm Mitsuko." Said the other girl from the cafe.

"I'm Shiori." Said a 'under sixteen' girl.

"I'm Chinatsu." Said another 'under sixteen' girl.

"I'm Itsuko." Said another girl Dark's age.

"I'm Etsu." Said a girl about ten years old.

"Akitaka." Said the annoying boy who was talking to Dark earlier.

"Eitsuya" Said a boy who was over sixteen, but under Dark's (false) age.

"Hakuba." Said a boy Akitaka's age.

a few other people said their names, but Dark wasn't really listening anymore.

"Ikkaku."

"Jin"

"Kaita"

"Makoto"

When everyone was done telling there names, Dr. Ono said, "Dark, would you like to tell us about yourself?"

Dark didn't answer.

"I thought ya' name was fa'milia'. You're Dark Mousy. Heh. How'd ya' end up in a place like this? I thought you were famous or something. And were's ya' wings? Or are ya' a poser?" Akitaka said.

Dark looked up at Akitaka, then back down at the table.

"I bet ya' are a fake. I bet you can't even unlock anythin'. nevermind steal nothin'. I bet you just tried to do ya' self in cause you were neva' the real deal."

Dark got up, and walked over to Akitaka.

"Ha! I bet you don't have the guts ta' hurt me. But, bring it on." Akitaka said as he go up from his chair.

Akitaka made an attempt to punch Dark in the stomach. Dark grabbed Akitaka's fist with his right hand, and bent it all the way backwards. With a stomach churning series of snaps.

Akitaka screamed in pain. He knelt to the ground holding his broken wrist tightly with his other hand.

Dark watched.

Tsuma-san quickly got up, and walked over to Dark. incase he made another move.

"Tsuma-san, please take these two out into the hall to settle this problem. You know what to do."

Uru took them out into the hall.

Akita started to yell at Dark. "YOU BITCH! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME! YOU DISERVE TO DIE! AND I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" He took a swing at Dark, who dodged it easily.

Dark tripped him, and kicked him in the head. Akitaka lied on the ground for a few seconds. Unable to move. Tsuma-san restrained Dark. Who flipped her against the wall. Unconsious.

Dark turned back to Akitaka who was starting to get up. He put his boot against Akitaka's thoat, and started to slowely push down.

* * *

Dr. Ono heard them screaming out in the hall, and decided to push an alarm button near the door.

* * *

Red flashing lights went off in the hall. the staff emergancy team came running over. One of the first emergancy team members saw the situation, and pulled Dark away from Akitaka, who started to cough, as he regained breath. 

Dark continued to stuggle against the staff member.

"Calm down, Dark. You don't want to be put back to level zero. " He said.

"**I'LL CALM DOWN AFTER HE'S DEAD!**" Dark yelled.

The leader of the emergancy team stuck him with a needle.

Slowely, Dark slid to the ground. Unconsious.

* * *

an hour later...

* * *

Dark woke up in his bed, hearing footsteps coming to his door. It was light out, but not morning light. Mid-day light. so it was around lunch. probably right after lunch. 

Dr. Ono walked up to Dark's room with a few other staff with him.

"Hello Dark. Remember yesterday when i said that we had to change the bandage on your arm? Well we have to do that now."

Dark go up and walked over to the door.

"Dark, may i come in?" Dr. Ono asked.

"**No.**"

Dr. Ono sighed.

"That wasn't the right answer." One of the members said as he opened the door, and walked in with the rest of the group. there was seven people. Two nurses, four restraint team members, and Dr. Ono.

"Dark, may we see your arm, please?" Dr. Ono said.

"**No.**"

"I promise that it wont hurt as much if you let us help." said one of the nurses.

"**It already hurts anough.**"

"Please?" Said the other nurse.

"**NO!**"

One of the nurses stuck him with a needle, and he slid to the ground.

"How long will he be down?" Dr. Ono asked.

"About thirty minutes. Someone broke into the vault, and stole all of the high doses of sleeping medications, and sidates." one nurse said.

One of the nurses pulled up Dark's sleeve. Then started to unrap the bandage.

She only got an inch in, when Dark started to wake up..

"Please restrain Dark." Ono said. One restraint team member held Dark at one shoulder, another at the other, and two others held down his legs as he tried to get up.

"**Let go.**"Dark said.

"Sorry. I can't. I just started unrapping the bandages. If you stop moving, it will be done earlier."

"**LET GO.**"

Dark tried to get up again, but couldn't. The restraint team was to heavy.

The nurse started to unravel the bandage more. Coming to the dried blood over Dark's deepes cut. He had almost reached the bone there.

Dark tried to kick his leg. That didn't work, but he got an idea. He turned his right foot sideways, and kicked one of the restraint members out from under his feet. Then he kicked him in the side of the head.

the other person tried to hold down both of Dark's feet. Dark relaxed his legs befor kicking them up between the person's legs.

//two down. two left.//Dark thought.

He looked at the other two restraint team members. He couldn't reach them.

The nurse continued to pull off the bandage.

"**STOP...! STOP...! AAAHHHG!**" Dark cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry. But i have to do this. You broke a few stitches. Can you tell me what happened?" The nurse said.

"**I...don't...know.**" Dark said through clenched teeth.

"Please tell us, Dark." Dr. Ono said.

"**I...Said...I DON'T KNOW!**" Dark yelled.

The nurse was on the last cut. She swiftly pulled it off.

"**AAAHHHG!**" Dark screamed. He clenched his teeth, and put his head back on the floor.

"Dark, you need to get the stitches repared." The first nurse said.

"**No.**"

"Dark, we have to." The second nurse said.

"**NO!**"

"Actually, you don't have to tools to do that." Dr. Ono said.

"Then i'll put a new bandage on, and we'll be done for the day."

* * *

When they were done, it was already dinner time. 

"There. It's over. That wasn't so bad, was it?" The first nurse said. The restraint team let up, and Dark quickly stood up. He was still hyperventalating from the pain.

"**Get out...**" Dark said. Fighting back tears.

They didn't move.

"**GET OUT OF MY ROOM!**" Dark yelled.

They left, and Dr. Ono said, "Nice job, Dark. You are now on level two." He closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Thank you for the reviews... ) I couldn't really think of a name for this chapter, so it's just called chapter 5 lol. TT ' Sometimes I'll fast forward time so it doesn't take me forever to write it.

**Bold**-Dark

regular-everyone else

underlined- english

* * *

Chapter: 5

* * *

Dark stood there. He hurt so much that he couldn't move. Couldn't think. Yet, he could barely feel a thing.

* * *

After a while, he walked over to the small window of his room and looked outside. It was dark out. So they would probably have dinner soon. 

He just realized something. //so that's the way there gunna play me...FINE. then it's war. And I know just how to start it.// He checked the pockets in his boots. They were still holding all of those bottles.

Then he heard footsteps coming down the hall. It was Hana.

"Hey, It's time for dinner. Come on." she said as she opened the door.

As they were walking down the hall, Dark felt the anger slip away into nothingness. He felt empty emotional wise. But he felt happy at the same time. Just...empty.

They came to the cafeteria, he felt angry all over again.

He walked over to the lunch line, took a tray of curry rice, and sat at the back table.

He took out a pair of chopsticks, and poked at the green, lumpy sauce for a moment, then started to eat it. He was practicaly inhailing it.

when he was done, he put his tray in the trash, and put his head down on the table.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"I was thinking of letting Dark go home for a weekend." Dr. Ono said to Hana-san. 

"I thought you had to be at level three to do that." Hana said.  
"I know. But maybe he will calm down after he goes home for a few days. The weekend is only two days away." Dr. Ono said.

"I'll go tell him." Hana said.

* * *

Dark had his head on the table for about ten minutes when someone walked up to him. He lifted his head to look up at Hana. 

"Hey, come take a walk with me." She said.

Dark nodded and got up.

When they were out in the hall, Hana said, "Guess what."

Dark yawned, then asked, "**What?**"

"You're going home this weekend!" She screamed. "So get packed! You're leaving in three days." She said with a huge smile. But Dark didn't smile back. He just looked at the floor, and walked ahead.

"Aren't you exited?" Hana asked.

"**Sort of. Mostly not. Emiko's kid has an evil girlfriend. Who's probably going to be there this weekend.**" As Dark said that, he felt like he said too much.

Dark walked up to his door, waiting for Hana. She opened the door, and motioned for Dark to go in.

When Dark was in, she asked, "Do you want to take the medicine now, or do you think you can fall asleep?"

Dark nodded to the second one, even though he knew he wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't sleep at all for a while.

* * *

At about eight, everyone was asleep. Except for Dark. He was pacing around his room. He did want to go home. But he knew that Riku would be there. And if Daisuke found out about him coming home, then Takeshi woud know, then the reporters would come, then maybe the police.

* * *

Dark was up for the next two days worrying about this. Then, the weekend came.

* * *

"Dark, Niwa-san's here, it's time for you to leave." Hana called. she opened the door, Dark grabbed his bag, and they walked to the back of the building. They walked out the back door, and Emiko walked up to Dark. 

"Dark! I missed you so much!" Emiko screamed as she swung her arms around him. She let go to look up in Dark's face. "You look tired..." She said. "When we get home, you can relax anywere."

That got Dark's attention. For once it was no 'stay out of the way' or anything like that. He had the privalege this time. He smiled tiredly at Emiko.

Hana, and Emiko walked over to the car. They reached the car, and Emiko said, "You can sit in the back. There are shaded windows so the reporters and police wont see you." she held open the door for Dark, and he got in. His bag on the floor, and he stretched out in the back seat.

Emiko thanked Hana, and got in the driver's seat. Emiko started the car.

"I don't know if Riku is coming over, okay? If she is, don't worry, I scolded her for hurting you. She should behave better. I have to go grocery shopping today. I'm going to leave you at home, and Daisuke will be coming. He said that he might invite a friend over, but I'm not sure if it will be Riku." Emiko said.

About fifteen minutes later they arrived at their house. Emiko parked in the drive way, and got out. Dark followed.

Emiko opened the door, and walked inside. "Dark, you can put your bag up in your room, then feel free to relax anywhere." Emiko said.

Dark sighed, but walked up to his room, threw his bag on his bed, and walked back downstairs. He walked over to the couch parrallel to the T.V. and lied down. He closed his eyes.

He was half asleep when Emiko tapped his shoulder. "Dark, Daisuke will be home in a little bit. I think Riku is coming over. I'm going shopping. I'll try to get your favorite food. Oh, and i told Daisuke to try not to bother you. I know that you haven't slept much, or eaten much in a few days, so he shouldn't really bother you. I'll see you later, bye."

Dark was back asleep by the 'Daisuke will be home in a little bit' part.

Everything was quiet, and peaceful in his semi-concious mind. Then he heard the front door open. It was Daisuke, and Riku.

"I think my mom went out shopping." Daisuke said. "She said that Dark was here, and not to wake him up."

"Are you going to listen?" Riku asked expectingly.

"No." Daisuke answered.

"Then come on. Let's wake him up. Besides, I need help on my english homework. And I know that you do too."

"Yeah. Okay..."

Daisuke, and Riku walked over to the couch were Dark was asleep.

"Wow.' Daisuke said.

"What?" Riku asked.

"He looks totally different. His hair is like...wicked long, and he is so thin."

"That's emo for you." Riku said. "Did you hear that he broke this kid's wrist?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"At this hospital were Risa volenteers."

"Oh." Daisuke said. He tapped Dark on the shoulder. No effect what so ever. Then he started to shake Dark's shoulder. Dark sighed, but fell back asleep.

"Dark." Daisuke said.

"Dark...Daark...DAAARRRK!"

Dark sleepily opened his eyes.

"**Hhmmm...?**" Dark questioned.

"Wake up." Daisuke said.

"**...To tired...**" Dark groaned.

"WAKE UP NOW!!!" Riku yelled as she elbowed Dark in the stomach.

"**Okay...OKAY I'M AWAKE!**" Dark yelled back. Riku eased up, and Dark sat up. Holding his stomach.

"Good." Riku said, "We need help on our english homework." Riku said.

"**Why do you want me to help you?**" Dark asked.

"Because you are bi-lingual." Daisuke said.

"**Why do you always have to bother me? I just want to sleep!**" Dark cried.

"Well, too bad!" Riku said, as she took out her english text book, and dropped it in Dark's lap.

"**What do you want me to do...?**" Dark asked, very annoyed and tired.

"We have to translate this paragraph." Riku said, pointing to the parragraph on the first page. Dark scanned the page.

"**This is kind of romantic. you know that, right?**"

"We were assigned this paragraph." Daisuke said.

Dark began to read. "** I had a dream. I was sitting with my arms crossed by the bedside of a woman. She was lying on her back. In a most gentle voice she said that she was about to die. Her long black hair spread out fanlike over the pillow framing the soft outlines of her oval face. a sanguine hue tinted the depths of her pure white cheeks, and her lips were a vibrant red. she certainly did not look to be at death's door. but, in that gentle voice, she had told me quite clearly that she was going to die. I too felt sure she would die. So I leaned forward and, gazing down at her, asked her if it could really be so and if truly she was going to die. Whereupon she opened her eyes wide and replied, "Yes, I will die-of that I am certain." Her eyes were large and moist and beneath their long shading lashes were twin expanses of the jettest black. My clearly-mirrored image was floating in the depths of those jet black eyes.**"

Dark closed the book, threw it to Riku, then said, "**There. Done. Happy? **"

They nodded. Dark noticed that Daisuke was slightly red. Probably because of the minor romance.

Dark lied back down on the couch, and closed his eyes.

"Dark. Get off the couch. I wanna watch T.V." Daisuke said.

"**Pretend I'm not here.**" Dark replied, as he rolled onto his back, and stretched out.

"Okay." Daisuke said. He walked over to the couch were Dark was lying down, jumped on Dark, and sat down.

"**What...Are you...doing...?**" Dark asked though clenched teeth.

"Shut up, Dark. I'm pretending that you aren't here. You're not making a comfortable couch, you know." Daisuke said.

"**Well...It's not...Comfortable...for me...Either...GET OFF OF ME!**" Dark yelled.

Daisuke shook his head 'no'.

Dark lifted his head slightly, and did a righ knife-hand to Daisuke in the ribs.

"OWWW!" Daisuke yelled as he put his hand to his side. "What was that for?!"

"**Get...Off...Of me...Please...**"

"What if i say no?"

Dark took a breath, leaned up as far as he could with Daisuke on him, and back-hand punched Daisuke in the stomach.

Daisuke doubled over off of the couch. Dark took this advantage to get up off of the couch, and walk over to Daisuke. He put his boot on Daisuke's back, and pushed down.

"Get off of me!" Daisuke yelled.

"**What if i say no?**"

Riku took her english book, and threw it at Dark. It hit him in the arm. His left arm. Dark cried out in pain. He stepped off of Daisuke, and ran up to his room.

Dark entered his room. and slammed the door. He flung himself on his bed, and fell asleep.

only a single tear fell down Dark's face.

* * *

Daisuke got up off the floor. Still cluching his stomach. 

"Are you okay?" Riku asked, as she kissed Daisuke on the cheek. "I am now." Daisuke said as he kissed Riku back on the lips.

When they stopped Riku said, "I found his weakness."

"You meen besides making him feel bad about stuff?" Daisuke said.

"Yes. He hurt his left arm. It's like totally useless. And if you even touch it, he practically cries." Riku smiled at the idea. //Dark crying. Hmph. I can work with that.//

"Yeah...so...wanna watch T.V.? Or go  
into Dark's room, and poke around while he's asleep?"

Riku nodded to the second one. Daisuke sighed, but agreed. He really didn't want to go into Dark's messy room, but Riku always wants to be in control, and Daisuke lets her, so he had no choice but to agree.

Daisuke led Riku up the stairs, and to Dark's door.

"Well?" Riku asked expectantly as Daisuke hesitated to open the door.

"Um..." Daisuke said.

"OPEN IT!" Riku demanded.

"Okay! But be quiet! we don't want him to wake up." Daisuke said as he opened Dark's door.

They looked inside. It was cleaner than the last time they were in his room. Yet still the same.

Riku took the first step in. she looked around.

At the right far corner was Dark's bed. To the left was a side table. it had a small light, a digital clock, and one of the many series of manga that Dark read. parallel to the door, (and to the left of the side table), was the window. the only window in his room. To the left of that was a door. It was a bathroom. to the left of that was a tall dresser, connected to a desk, with a flat-screen computer.

at the foot of Dark's bed were tons of piles of manga, old video games, old womens' swim suit posters, and manga posters.

Dark kept his favorite year's posters on the walls.

to the right of Darks bed on the wall was a giant picture of a cover on one of Dark's manga series. six girls gathered around at the beach. the title read : Love Hina.

At the head of Dark's bed was a picture of the 1990s swim model. Riku didn't know the name of that women. But she didn't care.

On the ceiling ubove Dark's bed, was a full-scale drawing of Dark's first girlfriend. She had a traditional kimono from around two hundred years ago on. her hair was long, and black. and she had bare feet. the kimono had feather-paterns. they couldn't tell the color, because it was drawn in charcoal. The only colors in it were white, gray, and black.

Riku walked over to Dark's computer. It was already on.

she browsed around the main folders in his computer.

"Feh. BORING." Riku said as she turned off his computer. Then she started to rummage through Dark's desk drawers.

With in fifeteen miles of looking through Dark's messy drawers, she found a locket. She opened it up. in one side was a picture of her grandmother Rika. On the other was a small note. It said: _to Rika. sorry, but you will never see me again. _

" WHAT? Th-the locket. The one that Dark gave her b-but she gave it back. He-He-He..." Riku began. She walked over to Dark, and slammed her fist down on his chest.

He woke up immediatly. He sat up, and looked at Riku.

"**What do you-**" Dark began, and stopped as he saw the locket in Riku's fist. "**How...Where did you find that?!**"

"You!!!! YOU BROKE MY GRANDMOTHER'S HEART!!!!!! You monster!!!!! She l-l-loved you-u-u!! And-and-and YOU LEFT HER!!!"

"**I had no choice! Sh-She wasn't safe with me...She was better off without me.**" Dark said. He felt a tear roll down his face. He looked the other way so she wouldn't see it. but it was too late.

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK SORRY NOW!!! No wonder she hated you from that day till the day she died. YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME TO HER FUNERAL!!!"

"**I--I...**" Dark said as more tears fell down his face.

"You lazy pathetic bastard!! You diserve to feel her pain!" Riku yelled as she took the daimond locked and impailed it into Dark's left arm.

Dark cried out. Riku smiled and pushed it in harder. Scraping it across the stitches. she was starting to rip the bandages.

"**S-STOP!!! S-S-STOPPP!! EEEEAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Dark screamed as he jerked his arm away. He brought his knees to his chest, and inched twards the wall that his bed was touching. He wrapped his arms around his knees, and started to rock back and forth slightly. He started to cry. He put his forehead down on his knees. His shoulders shook as he cried.

"Cry baby, CRY!!!" Daisuke yelled, as he laughed.

"Its YOUR FAULT THAT SHE WASN'T HAPPY!!!!" Riku yelled in his face.

"**N-no. n-n-n-NO! It w-wasn't my fault!**" Dark cried as he shook his head. Rocking back and forth more.

"You don't deserve to keep this." Riku said.

Dark looked up.

"**No.**" Dark said.

"Yes." Riku said.

"**NO!**" Dark yelled. He lunged twards the locket. He grabbed it from Riku's hand. Then pushed her twards the dresser by the neck.

"D-D-Ai-ai-s-suk-ke..." Riku croaked, as she struggled for air.

"DARK! LET GO OF HER!" Daisuke yelled. He punched Dark on the side of the head. Dark's head turned sidways, but all that happened was his neck cracked.

Dark continued to push against Riku's neck.

Daisuke hesitated. Then kicked Dark as hard as he could in the crotch.

Dark slid to the ground. As soon as Daisuke could reach Darks head, he kicked it.

Dark lay there. Unconcious.

The locket still in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"Daisuke, lets get out of here. for now." Riku said as they got downstairs. 

"Okay." Daisuke said. He and Riku ran out the door.

* * *

about an hour later Dark opened his eyes. 

He couldn't quite remember what happened. His head hurt a lot.

He got up, and immediatly pain shot through him. He slid to the ground again.

"_**Owww.**_" It took Dark a minute to recognize his own voice. It was as high as Daisuke's. Since Daisuke's hasn't changed yet, thats kind of high for Dark.

//okay...I'm not talking for a while.// Dark thought.

He got up painfully again, and walked painfully downstairs.

He walked over to the kitchen, and looked through th fridge. It was pretty much empty.

Then he walked over to the pantry. There he found a chocolate bar. He took it, and went into the living room to watch T.V.

He turned on the T.V. to the news.

"_today's news is about Phantom Theif Dark._" the reporter said.

"_Dark has been giving the police some serious trouble. He has commit murder, and abuse. Yet he cannot be arrested while he is under the care of the local mental hospital. They say that he is extremely dangerous when threatened. But other wise calm, and somewhat peacefull. Yesterday we asked if we could interview him. But we found out that he went home for the weekend. Now all the police have to do is find the house that he stays in, and wait until he is out of the mental hospital. Then the police can strike, and arrest him if he seems criminal. if not, then he's just crazy, and the police will keep servailence cameras around the place for about a few years._" the reporter paused to look off screen.

"_This just in. The police just found were Dark is. He's at..." _she paused to look off screen. "_The Niwa household! Police are going there now! Thank you for listening!_" She bowed, then ran off screen.

Dark mouthed the word shit. Just as Emiko walked through the door.

"Dark! The police are coming! Did you hear the report?"

Dark nodded, and pointed to the T.V.

"Dark, why aren't you talking?"

Dark tilted his head, then looked the other way. Blushing slightly.

"Oh. Okay...yes or no questions then, huh?" Emiko asked.

Dark nodded. He started to untie his boots.

"What are you doing?" Emiko asked as she started to unpack the groceries. She looked up at Dark for his answer.

Dark pointed to himself, then did a spinning motion with one finger sideways near the side of his head.

"Okay, you-crazy." Emiko said.

Dark nodded. Then did a motion for 'not talking'.

"you-not-talk." Emiko said.

Dark nodded. then continued to untie his boots. He took them off. (since he didn't really wear socks, that wasn't a problem). Then he brought his knees up to his chest again. //i guess I'll be sitting like this for a while. beter get used to it.// Dark thought.

He put the chocolate bar on the couch so he wouldn't have to go far to reach it.

Then he saw flashing lights coming from down the streets. Police cars were lining the streets.

there was a knock on the door.

Emiko walked over to the front door.

"who is it?"

"It's the cheif of police."

"Oh, Saehara-san! Come in, come in!" Emiko said as she opened the door.

"thank you." Saehara-san said. He waved for the reporter and the camera crews to come in.

"What are you going to do?" emiko asked.

"We are here to interview Dark. You know, see if he really is crazy, and needs care. or is a criminal, and needs to go to jail for life. Mostly we are going to record what he does."

"Come in, he's in the living room. This way." Emiko led them to the living room.

they walked in, and Dark turned his head to look at them.

The reporter walked in, and held her hand out to Dark. Dark ignored her, and turned to watch T.V.

"Don't you know how to be polite?!" Saehara-san yelled.

Dark sighed. He took the chocolate bar, and started to open it with his teeth. He made a horrible ripping sound with it. Saehara flinched.

About four horrible aluminum rips later, the chocolate bar was open.

Instead of biting the chocolate, Dark licked it. And kept on licking it.

The reporter motion to record.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO BE POLITE?" Saehara roared.

"Saehara-san, please don't yell. It doesn't help."

"I CAN YELL AT THAT BASTARD ALL I WANT!"

//I'm a bastard? Look who's talking.// Dark thought.

Dark stopped licking the chocolate, kept it in his mouth, and gave Saehara-san the middle finger. then he continued to lick the chocolate.

Saehara caught that, and lunged at Dark. He tackled Dark off of the couch, and onto the ground. Saehara-san grabbed Dark by the collar of his shirt, and yelled in his face, "IF YOU DON'T KNOW RESPECT, I'LL BEAT IT INTO YOU!"

//Wha'do i do?! Wha'do i do?!// Dark panicked. He tried to kick Saehara, but that didn't work. this made Saehara mad, and he punched Dark in the head.

Dark spit in Saehara's face.

"You belong behind bars!" Saehara screamed. He covered Dark's mouth.

Dark bit down on Saehara's hand as hard as he could. He moved his lower jaw side to side to go deeper, and make it hurt more.

"GOD DAMMIT!!! LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!!!" Saehara yelled. He yanked his hand away. He inspected his hand and saw blood.

"You-You-You made ME BLEED! You're dead meat!" Saehara screamed.

Dark got out from under him, and ran up to his room. Five steps at a time.

* * *

Dark slammed the door behind him. He locked the door, and sat on the floor against the wall, under the window. He brought his knees to his chest, and rocked back and forth slightly. 

He checked his pocket for the locket. It was there. He took it out. He opened it to look at Rika.

A tear fell down his face. He wiped it away. Yet another one fell.

He started to cry. He put his forehead on his knees, closed the locket, and held it tight. He kept on rocking back and forth.

then he heard it. Laughter.

He lifted his head, and looked around. No one was there. The laughter grew louder. Then louder. Louder. and LOUDER.

Dark mouthed the words 'I'm not listening. shut up.' over and over again.

he wanted to put his hands over his ears. but he wasn't sure if he could move his left hand or not.

He held hi hand up, and tried to flex his fingers.

* * *

After about half an hour of trying, he got four fingers to move, and his thumb. But he couldn't quite move his wrist. it was too stiff. 

By then the laughter was fading away.

"**Yes, finally its quiet.**" Dark said. //hey, my voice is back to normal.// Dark thought.

Dark got up off the floor, and lied down on his bed. He fell asleep.

* * *

"I better go check on him." Emiko said as she finished rapping a bandage around Saehara's hand. 

"I better go with you." Saehara said.

"Why?" Emiko asked.

"He's still a criminal. wether you like it or not."

"Not really. Sure he is a theif. But truely he's mentally insane. We can't quite tell with what yet. But he can still be a child in his mind."

"Huh?"

"Look. just don't threaten him, or scare him if you come with me." Emiko sighed.

Saehara nodded.

as they walked up the stairs, the camera man started to follow.

"Uh, no cameras." Emiko said.

"Oh, come on! everyone in the county wants to know what his room looks like!" Said the reporter.

"Later." Emiko said.

"but-" Said the camera man.

"LATER." Emiko said forcefully.

she led Saehara-san upstairs, and to Dark's door. Emiko knocked. There was no answer.

"Dark? Can we come in?"

still no aswer. Emiko tried the door. It was locked. Emiko dug into her jean pocket to find the key to Dark's door. she got it out, and opened Dark's door.

she walked in to look at Dark. He was asleep on his bed. He was on his side. His bangs over one eye. He looked truely unconcious.

"Niwa-san, may i set up camera's in this house to monitor Dark and his relationship with your family?"

"Uh...Yeah. I guess... But do Dark's room last. Practically all he does in his room is read, go on his computer, and sleep."

"What kind of books does he read?" Saehara-san asked.

Emiko motioned to an enormous stack of manga at the foot of Dark's bed.

"Hmmm." Saehara grunted. Then he walked over to Dark's computer.

"What's Dark have on his computer?"

"I don't know... an itunes acount...uh...he belongs to youtube...Uh...I think he has a blog...uh...um...I don't know the rest. its his computer. all of the stuff is personal." Emiko said.

"Oh. What kind of music does he listen to?" Saehara asked.

"I don't know. I don't ask. Mostly stuff in english. I don't really understand it. I can only read a little english." Emiko said, blushing slightly.

"Does he play any instruments?" Saehara-san asked.

"Uh...i think he used to play the electric guitar. he was pretty good. I don't know were he keeps it anymore."

"I can see he still has the amp." Saehara said. He walked over to the side of the desk that was near the door.

"Is this the electric guitar?" Saehara-san asked. Holding up a wicked old black Fender. it looked about ten years old. give or take.

"Yes." Emiko said, "Could you please put that back now, Saehara-san?"

"What is it going to do? break?"

"Well..."

then there was a huge _CHK-CHK-SNAP! _then six _twang!_ 's. as the guitar's neck broke. Along with all of the strings.

Dark woke up. He sat up, and stared at the broken guitar. Hurt terror in his eyes.

"**How'd you...what'd you...**" He couldn't quite put his thoughts into words. Dark sighed. He clenched, and un-clenched his fingers for a few moments. then said through clenched teeth, "**Look, can you just leave for a minute? I need some time to myself.**"

Emiko nodded. then led Saehara back downstairs.

* * *

when Dark was sure that they were gone, he closed the door. locked it. then blocked it with a chair. He picked up the remains of his guitar. "**That was my best guitar...**" He said. Then put the guitar under his bed. "**So long.**" 

He walked over to his amp, and knocked on the wall next to it. the secret door slid sidways. Revealing a closet. He rummaged around through the old clothes until he reached a box. He opened the box and took out a new guitar. It was a new-ish fender. only about five years old.

Dark put the box back in the closet, and closed the door. he put the guitar by the amp.

He walked over to the dresser, and pulled a set of new clothes to put on.

Dark put on a pair of dark blue relaxed/semi-slim jeans, a blunt studded belt, a slightly small dark red Hawthorne heights shirt, and a long sleeved zip-up jacket over it.

Then Dark walked over to his computer, opened itunes, and put on a cd of Hawthorne Heights. He fast forwarded to the song Dead In The Water.

He then grabbed one of his recent manga volumes, sat on his bed, and began to read.

* * *

meanwhile...

* * *

As Emiko and Saehara-san got tothe living room, the reporter rushed over to them. 

"What happened? I heard a huge noise." the reporter asked.

"Oh. Saehara-san broke one of Dark's prized posetions."

"Were is Dark now?"

"He's in his room. calming down. He had that guitar for about ten years. He built it himself. He should be down in half an hour at the least."

"Okay. Maybe you could tell me about him, and how well the treatment in the hospital is going, please?" the reporter asked, pointing her microphone twards Emiko.

"Maybe you should ask him...I don't like to give much information about him without his permission." Emiko said. quite uncomfortablely

after about an hour of waiting, Emiko asked, "Um...would you like something to eat? I just bought some food..."

they all said 'no' .

Emiko continued to put away the rest of the groceries.

* * *

Back in Dark's room...

* * *

after an hour of reading, Dark had finished the book, and was getting hungry. 

He stood up, turned off the music, and walked downstairs.

He entered the living room, and walked over to the pantry. Out three bottle of beer. he finished it, threw it away, then he walked back to the living room, and immediately the reporter and the camera man ran up.

"Dark, could you tell us about how your stay at the hospital is going?" the reporter asked.

"**Why are you still here?**" Dark asked, annoyed.

"You seem upset, could you tell us why?" the reporter asked.

"**Maybe i'm upset because you parked the whole police squadrent outside my house, you stick a camera in my face, and ask 'are you upset?' then the cheif of the idiot bregade comes, tackles me, and askes me if i know respect. yeah, maybe i'm upset!**" Dark said.

"okay, we're only here for a little while longer, so can you show us your room, answer a few of the questions from some of our watchers, please?" the reporter asked.

"**I'm not showing you my room.**" Dark said firmly.

"okay, then could you tell us how the hospital is working?"

"**it's horrible. they don't help you at all. the medicine doesn't work. they give you the wrong dosess. the food is horrible, the doctors are horrible. and every chance they get, they stick a needle in you. I would sue them as soon as i have the chance.**" Dark said. He walked out of the living room.

the camera man followed.

Dark turned around to look at him.

"**What do you want? can't you just leave already?**" Dark asked.

"Can we have one glimps of your room before we leave?"

"**FINE. then leave.**" Dark said. He walked up the stairs, with the camera man close behind.

He opened the door to his room. Immediatly the cameraman rushed in with the reporter. making 'oooooo!'s' and squeals.

after about five minutes of close up recording, they were about to reach Dark's bathroom. Dark swiftly walked in, and closed the bathroom door.

"**times up.**" He said.

"But-"

"**Leave.**"

"But just a few mo-"

"**LEAVE. NOW!!!**"

a little startled, the reporter left, with the camera man. after that the police cars left. one-by-one. each car.

then it became dusk.

Dark closed the door to his room, and locked it. He turned on his computer, and put in a tokio hotel CD in. he skipped to his favorite song: rette mich. then he walked over to his bed, and lied down. covering his head with his pillow.

he fell asleep for a while. when he woke up, he heard the front door open, and Emiko say hello to dr. Ono.

Dark got up, and walked downstairs.

Emiko and Dr. Ono were talking in the spare room.

He heard them talk about a transfer to a new hospital.

Dark suddenly felt very scared, angry and depressed.. He grabbed his boots from the living room, and wrote a note on the table near the couch:

_they've tryed to kill me, they've already killed him,_

_so I'm gunna kill myself_

_so none of you can win...  
_

_then I'll fade away onto yesterday.  
_

//try to figure that out before i die.// Dark thought.

he ran up to his room and slammed the door.

he opened the pockets in his boots, and took out all of the medicine bottles. He sat on his bed, and opened the first one. he drank it. It tasted like acid and mint. It made him gag, but he drank the second one. and the third, and the forth. he kept on going. by the ninth, he could barely sit, and hold it to his mouth. But he kept on going. getting more tired, as he went on.

* * *

"So he's going to Kyoto phsyciatric hospital?" Emiko asked at the end of the meeting, about fifteen minutes after Dark went into his room. 

"Yes...yes. it has a better program for him. he's going to be going there today. by the way, where is he?...oh, what's this?" Ono picked up Dark's suicide note. He read it, then said, "call the ambulance. Tell them about an overdose. NOW!"

Emiko rushed to call the ambulance. Then she and Ono ran up to Dark's room. the door was unlocked. they ran in.

Dark was sitting, leening forward on his bed, trying his hardest to sit up.

"Dark?" Emiko said, walking twards him. Dark tried to look up, but fell off of his head, and onto the floor. Wicked, wicked tired. He started to close his eyes.

"No, Dark. Please don't. I-I know you're tired, but you have to stay awake!" Emiko cried. She knelt down again. Trying to shake Dark awake. His eyes only opened slightly.

the medical team arived at the door. Dr. Ono let them in. they rushed upstairs, and put Dark on a stretcher, and started to go, when Emiko said, "Wait! C-can I come?"

they nodded. they left in the ambulance.

Dark was strapped down on the stretcher, wich interlocked with the ambulance's floor. they took his pulse, blood pressure, and a few other things that Emiko didn't know what it was. within about ten minutes they arrived at the ER.

quickly, the medical team, gave him adrenilin, and an I V. (yes, adrenilin is a thing that they can give you.)

"Make him reject it." the head nurse said. They took out what looked like charcoal, and started to pump it down his throat for fifteen minutes. It made Emiko gag to watch. It was making Dark start to gag. that's the point though. "A little more...out. now." The nurse said. they took out the tube that led the charcoal down Dark's throat to his stomach. immediatly, Dark started to gag, and cough. He threw up all of the medicine. they held up a trash can.

* * *

"You're with him, right?" the nurse asked after they had him stabilized. 

"yes. Emiko said."

"Do you know how he obtained all of those medicines?" the nurse asked.

"He-he-s-stole it..." Emiko was starting to cry. the nurse took her hands, and gave her a hug, patting her back.

"It's o.k. dear, it's o.k. He'll be fine... With his recovery speed, he'll be ready to go to Kyoto Phsyciatric in about five hours."

so the five hours went by... slowely.

hour...

by hour...

by hour...

by hour...

By hour...

just as the nurse said, by five hours, Dark was put on another stretcher, in another ambulence with Emiko. On the way to Kyoto Phsyciatric hospital.

a long ride in an ambulance seemed like forevor to Emiko.

She watched over Dark as he slept... exhausted.

* * *

they arrived at the hospital just as Dark was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes slowely, just as the stretcher was being pulled out of the ambulance. They started to go into the building. Dark tried to get up. Then noticed the restraints, and staps. The four point restraints, and straps to keep him from moving anywhere on his body but his head. 

For the moment he was okay with that. He felt like he was drunk... Really, really drunk. everything was swirling around. Or was that him? he couldn't tell.

"Hhuhhmmmmn..." Dark groaned.

"hey, Dark. you okay?" Emiko asked.

the words drifted through his head.Dark closed his eyes and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

* * *

oooo cliff hanger...don't worry, I'll get you the next chapter as soon as possible. 


End file.
